


If you Promise

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Alternate Universe, College, First Time, Friends With Benefits, High School, M/M, Porn, Pseudo-Bad Boy Jaebum, Smut, Underage! Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: Jaebum wasn't the type of guy to go around and break an innocent pretty boy's heart.That's why he had Youngjae promise.But he wasn't prepared for the trouble he brought.





	1. Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

> There it is.  
THE fic. The one. The main project I’ve been talking about for over a year. It didn’t really turn out AS long, but still.  
Is it a masterpiece? Guess not. Did I really want to finish it? Yep.
> 
> This is honestly my third fic (GOT7) overall. I started it right after Lie To Me, so it really is the oldest one I have in my folder.
> 
> Since it’s been written over the course of like two years or something, the writing is probably inconsistent, I’m sorry, I revised it recently to smooth it out, so I hope it helped.
> 
> If it had a working title (which it doesn’t, it’s called ‘3’) I’d name it “Back to the roots”
> 
> You know how, when YJ was younger, there was really only ONE type of 2jae dynamic people would write and many still do today? Confident, sexy JB and pure, insecure, shy little YJ? Long before YJ grew up so much and now that shoe doesn’t fit him anymore at all? Well, luckily we have AUs where we can just make him that. I usually dislike this cliché, but sometimes I don’t. So, here’s my cute Baby-Youngjae, with enough sass to not be annoying <3
> 
> Quick Disclaimer:  
I tagged Underage as a precaution. Legally the age of consent varies depending on where you live and while Youngjae is absolutely legal in most parts of the world, including where I live and also where he lives, there are a few places where he'd be considered underage. So, just to let you know.

Jaebum knew it meant trouble when that Youngjae-kid walked up to him.

Casually planting his cute butt on the stool right next to him. Jaebum knew him, of course, because he was friends with that flaming gay BamBam whom Jackson had had a massive crush on a while back.

"What's up?" the boy asked, smile not smug but friendly. "Nothing" he retorted, subtly tearing his gaze away and looking back at his beer, taking a sip. "Wow, you're even more charming in person" Youngjae snickered. "I sure am" Jaebum answered. He wasn't going to be picked on by some brat.

“Explains why your friend rather took off with that blonde beauty.”

Jaebum choked on his drink and ended up coughing it out on the bar. Youngjae laughed. It didn't sound mean, just cheerful. “Say what again?” Jaebum looked up at him once he managed to catch his breath.

“He's your friend, right? That handsome black-haired one with the devilish grin? Looks like an actor?” the brat described Jinyoung pretty well. Jaebum gave him an agonized nod. “Well, I happened to see him and his new friend stroll out to the parking lot. Beats me what they could be up to.” Youngjae crunched his nose in a faux thoughtful manner.

“Oh Jesus” Jaebum muttered. You couldn't leave Jinyoung out your sight for a second. “Hopefully gonna get his ass whooped” he grumbled pissed.

The pretty boy beamed at him. “Since he's gone, you have me chatting you up. That makes up for it.” There was no question mark, but Jaebum shook his head nonetheless. “I'm Youngjae by the way.” Yeah, of course he knew that. He'd happened to have stolen a glance at his cute behind once or twice and eventually asked Jackson for his name. Jackson was a massive stalker when he crushed, so he'd known and told Jaebum with a wiggle of his brows.

“Jaebum” he grunted back anyways. “Yeah I know” Youngjae said it with confidence and even though he wasn't sure, Jaebum didn't ask where he knew it from. It's not like he wasn't a popular guy. Known for his good looks and his skills. In a variety of fields.

Youngjae ordered himself a drink. He wasn't sure whether that was legal. He was still in school, wasn't he? Not that it was any of his business, though. “What are your plans for the rest of the night, now that you've been ditched?” Youngjae asked, relaxing in his seat. “Finish my beer and go home” Jaebum pointed out unmistakably. “Wow, boring.” Jaebum rolled his eyes at the boy. He might not be too forward, but it was still pretty clear that he was attempting to flirt. Why should he have come over otherwise. They didn't know each other.

Sure, he wasn't shy about showing when he wanted someone. And he wasn't entirely uninterested either. Youngjae had a cute backside after all.

But opposed to general opinion, Jaebum wasn't an asshole.

Yes, he did like to sleep around. And yes, even high school students weren't outside his prey scheme. But he had heard about Youngjae.

Sweet, friendly, kindhearted and pure.

Jaebum had flings, not relationships. Casual sex with those looking for casual sex. He didn't seduce innocent children by promising them blue out of the sky. And he wouldn't be the one to break that naive little boy's heart.

Youngjae was chatting. He really must’ve been giving it his all, ignoring Jaebum's sour mood perfectly.

“Look child”, he said eventually after finishing his beer and got up, successfully cutting him off. “Stop trying to flirt with me. Not gonna happen.”

Then he turned around and left without looking back.

Jaebum left Jinyoung an angry voice message on his way home. He wouldn't be seeing it before tomorrow probably and he would apologize without meaning any word of it while wearing a smug grin.

“You wouldn't believe it, Hyung” Jinyung's eyes were shining like he had seen paradise, “He was a total gentleman and all when he brought me back to his, but in bed, dude, I swear to god, he screwed me into oblivion.”

Jaebum groaned while stretching out on the floor “I don't want to believe it. I don't even want to fucking hear it!”

Jinyoung pretended not to hear him “And his parents are like, super rich. He's living in that ridiculously spacious apartment building, complete with entrance hall and doorman. And that bed... man.”

“If he's gonna be your sugar daddy, go ask him to buy you a new set of manners. Yours must've been from the bargain bin, because they're shit!” Jaebum threw a paper ball at him for good measure. They were supposed to be studying but Jinyoung had decided to ditch their assignment in order to roll around on his bed and gush about his newest acquirement.

“Don't be so cranky just because you haven't been getting any.” Jinyoung complained with his pseudo-pout, his head dangling from the corner of his bed upside down. “Be happy for me instead.”

  
“At least send a fucking text or something when you're storming out with a cock to ride on, so I won't have to hear it from some babbling brat again.” He pulled at Jinyoung's hair and shoved a book in his face. “What brat?” His face lit up. He loved gossip.

“That Youngjae kid.” Jaebum muttered.

“Who?” Jinyoung's face was a question mark. He was terrible with names.

“Remember that flamboyant baby Jackson had been chasing around a couple of weeks back?” Jaebum sighed out. “And his name was Youngjae? I don't really remember.” Jinyoung seemed to already lose interest. He'd been shaking his head constantly over the fancy clothing and colorful hair Jackson's denounced crush had sported. To be honest, Jaebum thought it was kinda cool.

“Nah, he had that friend. Dark hair, thick booty. Cute smile.”

  
“Ohhhh” Not only was the excitement audible in Jinyoung's voice, he even sat up properly and turned around to him. “But you thought he was doable. Sounds exactly like your type to tell the truth.”

“Well yeah, I am not you. He's way too tame to be a good catch. Probably a virgin, too.” Jaebum shrugged. Jinyoung was evil. He never cared about what he did to the poor guys he dumped. But he respected Jaebum for his decisions.

He hummed “Probably, yeah.”

“Can we finish this assignment now?”

“Are you cominnnggg?” Jackson shoved his puppy-face into Jaebum's view, pulling at his sleeve like a begging toddler. “No, get off me, Jackson!” Jaebum shook him off to put his pen back on his notebook, finding a long crooked line from being assaulted. “I won't go to a children's birthday party!”

“Come on, not everyone's gonna be that young. And there's free drinks!” Jackson's whiny pleading voice wasn't gonna shut up that easily. “I thought you'd given up on the kid” Jaebum looked at him with a frown, “Why're you going to his party?”

Jackson, delighted that he had Jaebum's attention finally beamed at him. “I have. He's my friend now and it's not even his birthday, it's his friend's. I'm invited.”

It shouldn't be surprising. It was Jackson's favorite thing in the world to make new friends. He seemingly liked it more than getting laid.

“You're like the only person in the world whose immediate reaction to getting rejected is 'Let's be friends'!”

Jackson ignored his frustrated groan and wrapped himself around his upper arm. “He's fuuuuun. It's gonna be awesome! His friend doesn't mind me bringing someone!”

“What friend?” Jaebum asked a little concerned. Not _that_ kid, right? “The birthday boy I mean.”

“What's his name?” Jaebum sighed, attempting to have Jackson loose his grip. “Yugyeom. He's super cute, but he's like 190 tall.”

Jaebum didn't care about some guy's exaggerated height. He didn't want to go to that party, but Jackson probably wouldn't let him off the hook.

“I'll swing by” he said finally giving in, “But if I get bored for so much as a second I'll be out of there.”

Jackson rejoiced.

Jaebum didn't hurry as they were walking towards the party, even though Jackson was ushering and pulling him. They were late anyways.

When they arrived, everyone was already seated and eating. “Hiiiii BamBaaaam!” Jackson exclaimed excitedly, launching forward to hug the tiny boy. “Happy Birthday Yugyeomieee!!” , Jackson's shrill voice echoed through the entire room. Some people giggled as he went on to also hug the guy that was apparently a giant and patted Jackson's back a little shy.

Jaebum glanced over the guests. Jackson had lied, they were most definitely all high school students. And the brat was there. He smiled and waved at him when their eyes met but Jaebum didn't show him any sign of recognition.

“Oh, this is my bestest Hyung, Jaebum” Jackson eventually introduced him after he hugged enough people and remembered that he was standing around awkwardly waiting. “Happy Birthday” he dutifully stated and offered that Yugyeom a handshake, then slumped down next to Jackson.

He didn't speak much really, because Jackson was busy and he didn't want to talk to anyone else. He just ate and had a few drinks. The food was good, that's why he stayed, but he had decided to leave after eating as much as possible the moment he set a foot through the door.

He was grim enough so Jackson's new teenager-friends left him alone after attempting to talk to him a few careful times. The girl that had been next to him had gotten up a while ago, probably to go to the bathroom or something. He didn't look up from his food when a body moved to sit beside him again.

“You're a total party-pooper” said a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

“Hello Youngjae”, he answered, glancing at the boy. His grand smile hadn't vanished. His cheeks were a little reddish and he held a beer in his grip.

“The girls are whispering about you over there” Youngjae made a vague gesture with his hand. Jaebum didn't even look in the direction. He wasn't interested. “Probably because I'm amazingly handsome and dark mysterious like a drama knight.” he gave back and made Youngjae laugh. It was such a cheerful laugh, so perfectly joyful, it almost had him grin.

“Are you always in a bad mood?” Youngjae wanted to know, propping his head on his elbow and looking up at him, so that Jaebum couldn't really look away. “Kind of, yeah. Keeps up the mystery. Girls dig it.”

Youngjae snorted in response. “'xcept you're gay as shit.”

Jaebum's eyebrows flew up. That boy was blunt. “And here I was, thinking I rejected you pretty clearly last time. Do I have to again, so you'll leave me alone?” He could do blunt.

It was just a tiny notch that Youngjae pushed his bottom lip out in a pouty manner, but it was seriously cute. Jaebum would eventually have to suck it up this once and deal with a love-struck fanboy.

“You're known to be a notorious player. I didn't think of you to be so picky.” His voice had lost a bit of its playful tone. “Picky?” Jaebum's brows knitted.

“I may not be handsome, but people tend to tell me I was cute. And I overheard Jackson say that cute is totally your thing. So yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot.” Youngjae innocently blinked his eyes at him a few times, disappointment either obvious or just well played.

Jaebum had to swallow. He wasn't sure if he commanded that honesty or despised it. So what, if a fucking adorable boy had issues about his looks? He was fishing for compliments, no more.

“Don't try to guilt me into pity-fucking you” Jaebum grumbled in the back of his throat. Youngjae sighed. “Man's gotta do what man's gotta do.”

“Just go, find yourself a sweet boyfriend your age. Stop bothering me.” That brat was really testing his patience. He got up and patted Jackson on the back, a little harder than necessary. “I'm heading out. Have fun. You too.” He added, nodding in that birthday boy's direction.

He turned on his heel, expecting Jackson to be occupied enough to let him slip out. “Hyung wait!” he yelled instead, coming after him and catching his jacket before Jaebum was even out the door. “You can't go yet. You haven't even talked to anyone really!”

“Jackson, I don't want to talk to anyone!” he clarified, stepping outside where Jackson followed him “You like these Teenagers, but I'm not interested in hanging with them. I accompanied you here, now have yourself a good time and let me go home.” He even added a “Please.”

Jackson couldn't handle it very well if you went for the serious tone. “Uhm.. kay Hyung. Just... actually BamBam's friends really wanted to meet you, so I thought... you'd have some fun...”

“Which friends of his?” Jaebum asked, frowning. “Dunno” Jackson shrugged, “Just some friend I suppose.” Jaebum took a deep breath. “It's that Youngjae, I guess. He has a crush on me or something and I don't need that. I'm through with school children fawning over me, get it?”

Jackson had the decency to look ashamed. “'Kay... Sorry Hyung, I didn't know that. Get home safe, will you?” Jaebum nodded and gave Jackson a big hug. “Have fun.” He meant it.

They waved and parted, Jackson headed back in and Jaebum made his way down the street.

He heard steps behind him that approached quickly and stopped right next to him. Jaebum didn't believe his eyes when he looked up, seriously annoyed and found Youngjae's bright smile.

“Are you gonna stalk me?” he asked, taken aback.

“I heard you” Youngjae giggled. “Figured, I'd give it another try knowing why you rejected me.” Jaebum pondered. “What did you hear?”

Youngjae brazen grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “That you believe I had a crush on you. I don't, Hyung.” Jaebum pulled his hand back, shaken. “You're crazy.” he muttered. “I am. But not about you.” Youngjae laughed his loud, cheerful laugh. “I know you're a one-time kind of guy. Don't think that I am crushing on you just because I'm interested.” He looked Jaebum straight in the disbelieving eyes.

“I really just wanna fuck.”

Jaebum took a deep breath through his nose. Patience. “Well, I don’t.” Which was a lie. Of course he wanted to put his dick up that cute ass. If that ass’s owner wasn’t so impudent. “Tell me one good reason why!” Youngjae demanded, substantiating that.

“Because you’re a brat” Jaebum easily answered. It wasn’t exactly the reason. But it wasn’t wrong either, he surely was a brat. But he could also feel that beneath all that, there was a sweet, fragile young mind that he didn't want to hurt.

Youngjae hummed. Jaebum couldn’t keep himself from glancing in his direction a few times where he was walking beside him still. He seemed to be contemplating.

“That’s really what bothers you?” Youngjae asked eventually and looked back at him curiously. “Are guys your type only when they’re intimidated by you? Should I play shy?” Jaebum scoffed. “You’re seriously annoying.” He didn’t plan on answering those ridiculous questions.

“Hyung” the brat said softly, tone completely changed. What an actor. “I’m nervous okay?” Jaebum squinted his eyes. “I was super scared to talk to you. You’re handsome and popular. Being insolent is my way of coping with fear.”

Jaebum admittedly chuckled. The boy was one of a kind. “Suddenly you were timid all along? Guess now I suddenly want to do you then.” Youngjae didn’t show him that bright smile of his. “Yeah, you make fun of me.” He said sullen. “Now be honest with me. You can be blunt, just don’t lie. Am I too ugly?”

Jaebum stopped dead in his tracks. Youngjae needed a moment to react, took a few more steps and turned around. “I shouldn’t be saying this” Jaebum answered, almost regretting it while he said it. “You’re not ugly.” Youngjae didn’t smile, he just crunched his nose, face solemn. Jaebum wanted to slap himself. He was playing it, certainly and he was caught, feeling the need to reassure the boy. What a disaster. “You’re too young, okay?”

Youngjae glanced at him, shy. “I’m 18” he muttered, but Jaebum shook his head. “No you’re not.” He made a small, whiny sound. “Fine, 17.”

Jaebum sighed. “Forget about it, okay? I’m not your type. Now go back to your friends.” He gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him.

“Have lunch with me and BamBam” Jackson walked between them, arms in a death grip around Jinyoung. He disliked his attention way less than Jaebum did, which is why he gladly was allowed to walk without a giant puppy attached to his body. “I thought you had given up on the kiddo.” Jinyoung stated the same as Jaebum had. “We’re friends!” Jackson pouted, “And he’s on campus, so let’s all have lunch together.”

“What is he doing here even? Isn’t he in high school?” Jinyoung frowned. All three of them were the same age, but Jinyoung was theoretically the maknae. And because he liked to be spoiled, he made use of that whenever he could. He didn’t like younger boys. And he didn’t like it when his friends liked them either.

Jackson frowned, thoughtfully. “I think he’s skipping school” He contemplated “I don’t know. I don’t care.”

Neither did Jaebum. “I’m out.” He stated matter-of-factly, shielded against Jackson’s pout. “Please burn through that one quickly. I’m not particularly fond of befriending your weird teeny crush and his mates.” “But, Hyung…”

Jaebum waved him off and left in a different direction.

Jaebum didn’t expect it. He’d thought his statement towards Youngjae had been clear enough and he’d get over it. He didn’t expect him to be that ambitious.

Instead of going for lunch, Jaebum had bought a few snacks at the store and lounged himself on a stone wall that stood in the shadow of a large tree in a corner of campus.

It was not really autumn yet, only getting chill at night and still hot in direct sunlight.

“Found ya” he heard the cheery voice and Youngjae planted himself right next to him, absolutely unimpressed about how much he stood out in his school uniform. Jaebum’s mouth hung open, frozen mid-chew as he wouldn’t believe his eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I’ll admit to be stalking you. Chill.”

Jaebum finished his bite in silence. “You with your friends, huh” he mumbled and Youngjae nodded. “BamBam said he’d skip school to visit Nayoung here and I thought I’d join. You didn’t come with your friends for lunch.”

“Should you be skipping school? And also, I didn’t go because I am not interested in befriending any of you” Jaebum kept eating casually, ignoring the looks that seemed to be magically drawn to his bag of snacks. He wasn’t one to share food.

“I’m a studious child, I can afford it once in a while.” Youngjae’s confidence was striking. “I like it here. I hope I’ll get accepted.”

“Are you still not giving up?” Jaebum frowned at him. “You know you said you weren’t crushing on me, but you sure make it seem that way.”

“Not really.” Youngjae pushed his hair back and let his gaze wander over the green lawn scattered with students. “If I had a crush on you I would worry about annoying you, right? I don’t care if you dislike me, so I can stalk you comfortably until you agree to have sex with me.”

Jaebum hesitated. He was gonna regret it. It was quiet for a rather long time. He was so gonna regret it.

“Promise me not to have any feelings.” He said eventually, afflicted. He would regret it certainly.

Youngjae stared at him from the side and straightened his back a bit.

“Deal.”


	2. Poppin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obv I'm not writing as fast as I wish, so ya'll gonna have to be real patient with this bee.  
Have fun with a cringy smutfeast. <3

Jaebum still had one more class after lunch. He agreed to meet Youngjae at the gate in the afternoon. He sat through his lesson with a stinging pain behind his temple, neglecting his notes. He’d have to ask Jinyoung to share his later, who already noticed something was off. He gave Jaebum a few questioning looks but he just shook his head.

He didn’t say a word about Youngjae and said goodbye to Jinyoung afterwards, because the other still had a class to attend.

Youngjae cheerfully waved at him, from far away already, backpack slung around one shoulder. A few nosy students walking in the same direction turned around to see whom it was directed at, but since Jaebum didn’t react they couldn’t really make it out. Youngjae looked particularly pretty in his uniform that he wore sluggishly enough to get scolded about.

“You’re being childish” Jaebum snarled when he reached him and took him by the elbow to tow him away. “I’m being excited” Youngjae corrected him. At this close range Jaebum could see that he had a few crumbs stuck to the side of his face and left corner of his mouth. What a child…

He pulled him close by his arm without a word and lifted his other hand to wipe them away. Youngjae’s eyes widened and he could even see a blush rise on his cheeks at the proximity. Jaebum’s lips curled in half a grin. Now there  _was_ timidity he hid behind his attitude.

They rode the subway in silence and Youngjae followed his steps obediently when heading for Jaebum’s apartment that he shared with Jinyoung. Jaebum hadn’t known the boy to be quiet so far, so he guessed that he really was nervous after all. Even if only because he feared that Jaebum may change his mind.

“This is way more awkward than I thought” Youngjae confessed while sliding his backpack onto the floor of Jaebum’s room. He inspected his surroundings closely, but there was nothing special about his place, so Jaebum thought it was probably a try to distract him.

“Well, it’s not how people hook up usually. It’ll stop being awkward when you’re screaming my name.” Jaebum sat on his bed, leaning back on his hands and eyeing the boy. He may have let his predatory gaze show a bit.  
Youngjae looked indeed intimidated how he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. In fact he glanced at him just once and then dropped his head, inspecting the floor, while his ears got redder.

“You really are cute, you know?” Jaebum smirked and patted the blanket next to him. Youngjae came closer slowly. “Where’s the brat that “_Just wants to fuck_”?” Jaebum took him by the hand and instead of letting him sink down next to him, he pulled him between his legs where he landed on the edge with a yelp. Jaebum made sure their bodies were connected, Youngjae’s back pressed to his front and his butt perfectly placed in the curve of his crotch. He caught himself on Jaebum’s knees left and right of him.

“I guess…” Youngjae stuttered “He… fled on our way here.” Jaebum chuckled. He could work with this. He brought his mouth against his neck, just breathing and sliding it over the skin and tiny hairs without even pursing his lips into a kiss. Youngjae shuddered nonetheless. His fingers moved to the boy’s throat, hooking into the knot and pulling the tie loose. Youngjae’s fingertips dug into Jaebum’s jeans right above his knees. Jaebum moved his lips behind the one ear and reached for the top button of his shirt, popping it open with ease. He could feel the shiver in his body, his head fallen forward as if in an attempt to escape Jaebum’s hot breath behind his ear and his lips grazing his skin.

“What are you into?” Jaebum inquired while opening another button, slowly, almost lazy. Youngjae gasped but didn’t answer immediately so Jaebum added an encouraging “Hm?” “I… I dunno…” he mumbled, hardly coherent in response. “You don’t have any kinks? Anything you like?” Jaebum asked curiously. He felt Youngjae’s shrug more than he saw it. “Should I give you a few examples of what I mean?” Jaebum was still whispering against the soft skin at his ear, still opening buttons. Youngjae made a humming sound, body still tense and slightly leaned forward.

“I have loads of kinks.” Jaebum told him casually, “Should I tell you about them?” He reached the last button and after he opened it, placed his flat palms on Youngjae’s stomach. His skin was really soft. He gave a shaky nod. Jaebum tightened his grip a little bit in preparation and darted his tongue out to lick along the shell of his ear once. “Spanking” he murmured, held the boy close who reacted immediately, shifting and emitting a cute little mewl. “Rimming…” Youngjae gasped. “Tying someone up…”

Jaebum said these things on purpose. Not that they weren’t true, but he wouldn’t usually bring it up right away, test the waters first instead. But he had a notion about Youngjae and he needed to be certain to address it. He was definitely going to, but not just yet. He found fun in teasing the boy that had played the confident bratty power bottom too much. “Stop squirming, I am not gonna do anything bad to you” he soothed him, sliding his hands up his front. “I’m just trying to ease you into telling me what you like.” Jaebum moved his fingers over his chest and found a small, tender nipple to tease. He was rewarded with a moan and it was a darn sensual one. He rubbed the sensitive skin with his fingertips, both sides at the same time and Youngjae sounded like he was choking.

  
“Seems like I’ve found something”, Jaebum stated and kept stroking and pinching the nubs. He felt them harden under his touch and Youngjae made messy noises, obviously pleased and more obviously overburdened. It was admittedly very hot. He was outstandingly sensitive and Jaebum may or may not have a small nipple-kink himself. But it was also another nudge towards the assumption he had.

“Just tell me what you like, so I can make sure to pleasure you right.” Jaebum kept talking at his ear even though Youngjae didn’t respond to anything he voiced. He was breathing so hard, his gasps were sometimes accompanied by a small sound from his throat. But as Jaebum twisted one of the nipples between his fingers along with his question, he made a very clearly expressed “AHH!” and his body stretched and his head fell back onto Jaebum’s shoulder.

Now he could see that his eyes were blissfully closed and see the cute pink nubs he was teasing and the silky skin on his stomach and the lips that were parted due to the heavy breathing. “I’ll take your needy moaning as an answer” Jaebum knew that his voice became hoarser. Pressed against the firm butt, he was long hard behind the fly of his jeans.

“Your nipples are so cute.” He murmured, grazing his teeth over the ear that he was still talking to and sucked the lobe in his mouth. More whiny sounds, more of the fingers digging into his thighs. Youngjae might already have been completely lost. “I’d love to lick them. Suck them into my mouth.” he kept explaining, finally letting go of the sensitive chest and went on to open his pants instead. “But for now this will do.” He pulled the zipper down and slid a hand underneath the waistband of both, the pants and underwear, wrapping his hand around the erection he found inside. Youngjae was rock hard already and he cried out, hips bucking and head stretching back even further. Jaebum brought his free hand back up, catching the nipple that must’ve been overly sensitive already from all the rubbing and teasing.

Youngjae shifted and tensed as if he was uncomfortable, but Jaebum knew what it really was, felt the twitching in his right hand. He barely moved it, just kept it firmly curled around the shaft and he somehow knew that’d be enough. “Maybe.” He picked up the ‘conversation’, twirling the nub in his hand, exhausted whimpers pearling of Youngjae’s parted lips. “Maybe I will bite them raw, while…” He gave the leaking erection a few firm tugs and pinched the nipple between thumb and index.

“…I fuck you.”

He didn’t expect it, even though he should have. Youngjae shuddered. He moaned, loud and clear. His back arched and he came. He stained his underwear and Jaebum’s hand, moaning and shaking. Jaebum wrapped his free arm around the boy’s torso and held him in place, not planning to remove his other hand from where it was, slung loosely around the softening member.

Youngjae’s quick breaths sounded through the room while Jaebum just sat still and waited.

“Oh god…” the boy finally whispered. He lifted his head off his shoulder, but couldn’t do more because Jaebum held him tightly. “Sorry, I’m… hnggh… Hyung…” All confidence or playfulness had vanished from his voice. He sounded confused, embarrassed and exhausted.

“Now this is the point, brat, that you tell me about being a virgin.” Jaebum demanded and when Youngjae stammered something, he squeezed his right hand, turning him into a whimpering mess. He nodded frantically, unable to form words while he tugged desperately at his wrist. Jaebum really_ really_ wanted to tease him more, but his heart went soft. He retrieved his hand and detached himself from the body that was radiating heat, moving back far so that Youngjae had enough space to fall backwards into the sheets.

He slung an arm over his face that was tainted a deep red. With his shirt split and chest exposed, pants standing open and revealing the wet boxers, the flushed face and loose tie hanging sideways around his neck… Youngjae looked absolutely edible. If he looked that fucked out from just getting teased… How should the view be when Jaebum pounded him all the way to Argentina?

“Tell me” he demanded and leaned himself against the wall, legs stretched out. Youngjae lay his head back a little further and blinked at him upside down. “I’m a virgin, okay?” he mumbled, defeated.

“Of course you are” Jaebum sighed. “Smart of you not to tell me. I’d chased you out in an instant.”

“Sorry” He looked miserable, but still hot, sitting up and placing himself next to him against the wall. He made a pitiful attempt at ordering his clothes but Jaebum grabbed his wrists and shook his head. He should at least be allowed to enjoy the view. He only let go of Youngjae again to reach for his desk, doing something that he usually reserved for post-orgasm times.

“Is that really so bad?” Youngjae eyed him while he lit a cigarette.

“Why did it have to be me who deflowered you?” Jaebum wanted to know, ignoring the question. He looked into hesitating eyes. The answer came timid: “You were there...”

“And I happened to be the only one that was?” he quirked a disbelieving eyebrow. “Kind of, yeah…” Youngjae muttered and continued after a deep breath “I don’t actually know anyone that’s gay, so… yeah you were.”

Jaebum pondered. “Couldn’t you have asked your friend BamBam to pop your cherry? Should’ve been easier. And safer. I could still tie you up and spank you, you know.” Youngjae’s answer was a grumbling sound and a halfhearted slap on his shoulder.

“BamBam has a girlfriend.” The longer they sat the more Youngjae sounded like himself. “Nayoung, whom he visited on campus today, remember?”

“Oh…” Jaebum hadn’t been bothered by the unfamiliar name, but it did come as a surprise, even though he felt a little shady, sporting such stereotypes as a gay man.

“Except your friend Jackson, who hasn’t even looked at me twice, I really don’t know any guys that like dick, so… yeah… And honestly, I know what people think when they see BamBam and next to him… I don’t really stick out or something.” Jaebum couldn’t help but feel that it was a first for Youngjae to voice these thoughts to someone. “What I’m trying to say is. I don’t come off as gay, especially next to someone as flamboyant as Bam, so… I don’t have guys just... randomly hitting on me.”

He sounded a little strained. More pissed that sad, but still it was easy to spot that the lack of attention bothered him severely.

“It may not have been the best move, but…” He glanced at Jaebum from the side, somewhat apologetic, “I’m really sick of waiting. It sounds great, living the cliché. Meaningful, romantic first time with your first big love and stuff. But that’s bullshit. I don’t want to still be a virgin when I turn 30, so… I just wanted to get laid, okay?”

Jaebum did feel that pang of fondness in his chest. But he decided to ignore it.

Youngjae may not be such a bad guy after all. He raised his arm to bro-ishly pat his shoulder, nodding.

“I would’ve rather had a nice boy take me out on a date and make love to me like anyone else.” Youngjae continued, seemingly more comfortable to be honest by now, “If that were a realistic option… I wouldn’t have chased down a notorious Playboy to deflower me in a hasty One-night-Stand.”

“Tone it down a notch, now you're being insulting you know? Never said it's gonna be hasty.” Jaebum scoffed, but his heart was already warming up to the boy.

“Yeah whatever, just...” Jaebum waited with his eyebrow raised suspiciously. “Just... sorry.” Youngjae scratched his nose. “Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen like this...”

“I beg your pardon?” Jaebum asked, finishing his cigarette and putting it out.

“I mean it's not like we're still gonna do anything now, right?” Youngjae quipped. Jaebum looked at him, quiet but he made sure to let his amusement show in the slight curl of his lips.

“...Right?” Youngjae stammered and blushed.

“I got you off, kiddo.” Jaebum laughed, “At least repay that favor.” Youngjae involuntarily glanced down in his lap. “Well, don't be surprised. Your heartfelt story was not very sexy” Jaebum defended his non-existing erection. “But we'll get there.”

“Uhm...” he studied Youngjae's insecure expression. “Getting cold feet now, aren't we?” he mused.

“No, not that, just...” he bit his bottom lip uncomfortably, “Okay fine, a little maybe. But what I meant is just... You don't think it is wrong do you?”

“Having sex?” Jaebum wanted to know, following the lip that was worried between his teeth with his eyes. “

“I mean like this!” Youngjae groaned, hiding his face.

Jeabum sighed deeply. “Youngjae-ah” He said as soft as he could manage and held out his arm. He looked through between his fingers, suspiciously eyeing Jaebum's stretched out pinky. “Sex doesn’t  _have_ to be all deep and meaningful. It can. Especially if it’s your first time. It’s easy to fall for the first person you’re that intimate with. But if you just want to feel good, I'll promise to make it worthwhile. Now that I  _know_ it’s your first time, I can treat you accordingly. It was important, so I wouldn’t harm you. But I can only do that if you swear not to crush on me.”

Youngjae worryingly blinked at him, as he seemed to think. Then, after a moment he slowly nodded and carefully hooked his pinky in Jaebum’s, mumbling “Deal.”

He knew it was absolutely childish and it made Jaebum smile. Youngjae looked shocked. “Wow, Hyung, you're so handsome when you smile.” Jaebum scoffed. “I said no crush.”

Youngjae finally grinned at him again. “Promise. But you're really not that much of an asshole as everyone said.”

“Shht.” Jaebum made, secretive “That information can never leave this room, understand? It'll flaw my image.”

Youngjae laughed. It was a beautiful laugh.

Jaebum cut it off nonetheless. He placed his hand on his cheek and pulled his head in his direction to place his lips on the boy's. He flinched and made a startled sound but didn't resist. Jaebum peeked and noticed that his eyes had shut close. He smirked against the soft lips and tilted his head to kiss him properly. Youngjae wasn't shy with kissing; probably more experienced with it than handjobs; responding eagerly, meeting his tongue with a muffled sigh. Jaebum tried his best to be gentle. He slid his hands down Youngjae's naked front and clothed thighs while they kissed. He played his tongue with expertise, deepening the kiss into a passionate one.

It became a little heated, Jaebum had to admit, thanks to Youngjae's devotion. His fingers came up to grasp Jaebum's hair and he made small sounds when Jaebum touched his skin.

Jaebum slid his hands upwards from his knees along the inner of his thighs and they opened subtly. Gasping for air he detached their lips and brought them against his neck instead. Youngjae's head rolled to the side, giving him access, his body tensed and squirmed and Jaebum's hand found its way behind the opened pants again, feeling the wetness of his underwear.

It made him grin against the side of Youngjae's neck as he mouthed at it and let his fingers wander over the slowly hardening length. He  _was _ a horny teenager. And he moaned softly, fingers digging into Jaebum's scalp while he licked and nipped the soft skin below his ear. Jaebum brought both his hands to Youngjae's back and slipped them under the waistband of his boxers, feeling as much of the firm butt as he could reach.

He pulled him away from the wall and let him sink into the sheets, watching him blink shyly. Something, like an invisible force had him lean down and press a kiss to those tasty, luscious lips before he locked his gaze with the sparkling eyes. “Do you know about foreplay?” he asked business-like. Youngjae’s nod was very timid. Jaebum prodded. “Have you ever tried fingering yourself?” Youngjae’s arms came up to hide his face when he slowly nodded again. “Wasn’t very successful.” He mumbled behind his forearms. Jaebum grabbed them and pulled them away. “I’ll finger you now, okay?” He said without really meaning it as a question. He had the notion that Youngjae wouldn’t reject. After the last, careful nod, he slung his arms around and flipped him so he ended up on his stomach.

He stroked his back soothingly and whispered “On your knees” into his ear, licking along the shell and felt him shudder. It was easy to spot how tense he was and Jaebum was glad that he couldn't see his own very dirty grin, when he struggled up onto all fours. “It's okay” he murmured instead, “Don't be afraid.”

Jaebum knew it was a demeaning position that felt threatening at first, especially since it was Youngjae's first time. But he had to admit he liked the blush on Youngjae’s cheeks.

He hooked his fingers in his waistband and carefully pulled it down the curve of his butt, peeling pants and underwear to mid-thigh. Youngjae gave an embarrassed squeal and sank down on his elbows, hiding his face in the mattress and covering his head with his hands. It was so fucking hot how his butt perked in the air. It was full and soft and Jaebum moved his palm over the cheeks and squeezed gently.

The sounds Youngjae made were hard to hear with his head buried in the blanket. But Jaebum planned to get him loud enough. He moved over and pressed his lips onto Youngjae’s head, promising “You’ll like it” in a soft purr and shoved the shirt far enough up his shoulders so he could place his mouth on his spine right below his neck.

He was slow, licking and kissing down his spine while he massaged the full cheeks that felt way too sinful in his hands. Youngjae shivered, unclear whether it was in arousal, anticipation, shame or fear. But it was cute. It was when he reached the tailbone that he observed Youngjae’s fingers digging into his own hair. Jaebum smirked secretly. Once you arranged yourself with the thought, deflowering a cute boy didn’t seem so bad anymore. Especially if he was as shy and sensitive as Youngjae.

Jaebum slid the tip of his tongue through the rim, finding the hole and feeling it tense under his touch. He massaged the muscles, drawing circles and licking over the entrance until he heard Youngjae moan into the mattress. Only then did he push his tongue through, opening him up and feeling him twitch and squirm. Youngjae didn’t hide that he liked it. Either because he didn’t want to or because he couldn’t.

While Jaebum licked into him, made thrusting motions with his tongue, gliding it in and out of the hole, he used his hands to massage his thighs, slipping it behind the fabric of his pants that still dangled around them.

Youngjae moaned, breathless, into the blanket, his feet were fidgeting, toes curling. Jaebum brought his hand to the inside of his thigh, stroking up with pressure and finding his length that was all fully erected and ready. Youngjae moaned louder and almost flinched away from the touch.

If he hadn’t already come once, Jaebum would want to try if he’d orgasm from being eaten out.

Jaebum got him as worked up as possible, pushing his tongue into him over and over. He enjoyed feeling him up at the same time, sensing the firm skin underneath his fingertips and listening to his muffled shaky moans from being teased. With one last lick over the puffy hole he backed away, making Youngjae whimper quietly in response.

It was a picture like an artwork, really, Jaebum found when he moved over to his desk again to grab all that he needed and at the same time admired the view he had.

Youngjae didn’t move. Didn’t dare to or couldn’t. He was slightly shaking, face still buried, fingers still clutching his hair on the back of his head. School uniform hanging around his shoulders and legs sinfully. Seduced, unraveled and the curve of his spine so seductive. His butt, full and invitingly perked into the air. His entire posture said “Do me.” And he probably had absolutely no idea.

Jaebum slicked up two of his fingers with the lube and pressed them against Youngjae’s entrance, warning him and giving him a taste of what was to come. He made a high-pitched “AH” that turned into desperate mewls when Jaebum pushed his fingers inside. It was so hot and so tight around his digits, he felt his rock-hard cock twitch impatiently. He could feel Youngjae’s muscles tense and move, saw his body tremble. He clenched his jaw so hard it was a miracle his teeth didn’t break under the pressure in an attempt to keep his patience. His erection ached and he had to free it from the constraints of his pants one-handed.

He sighed in relief when he curled his hand around himself, stroking slowly while fingering Youngjae’s cute little hole. He didn’t go deep, didn’t move quick. He just scissored his fingers to open him up, make space for himself. Youngjae moaned nonetheless. His butt was squirming, mildly rocking back against his hand until Jaebum couldn’t hold back anymore.

He pulled his hand away and Youngjae answered with an adorably pitiful whine. Jaebum freed himself of his pants and also his shirt while he was at it. Youngjae waited motionless, but tense again. So Jaebum snatched his knees away from under him, making him fall onto his side with a surprised yelp, then rolled him back onto his back. Finally he could get a good look at his flushed face with the hazy eyes and parted lips. And also his hard length curving gorgeously onto his stomach. “Fuck, you're really hot” Jaebum appreciated and relished in the view of Youngjae covering his face in embarrassment.

He finally pulled Youngjae’s pants all the way down and off his feet, to kneel in between the luscious thighs. He spread his legs open by the knees, nudging them and Youngjae hardly put up a fight, opening his legs enough for Jaebum to sit comfortably.

Youngjae still kept his face hidden, but Jaebum couldn’t have that. He grabbed hold of his wrists and tugged his hands away. Youngjae yelped quietly, screwed his eyes shut and in what was probably an involuntary move he attempted to also close his legs, tensing around Jaebum’s hips.

“Youngjae, look at me.” He murmured, leaning in close. He only opened his eyes hesitatingly, chewing on his bottom lip at the same time. “What are you so embarrassed for?” Jaebum asked softly. Youngjae just shook his head. He was cute, he definitely was.

But when he attempted to go back into hiding, Jaebum stopped him. “Look, brat.” He explained, as gentle as he could. “I need to be able to see your face, to know whether you’re uncomfortable at any time. Because I’m not sure I can trust you to speak up, alright?”

To his surprise, Youngjae opened his eyes halfway and gave him a nod. Jaebum could see that he was struggling, to not look away or hide in the pillows, when he pushed his legs back open. And he wouldn’t ever admit that he did it on purpose, because he wanted to see Youngjae like that. Because he was infatuating in his vulnerability.

He witnessed his shudders and huffing breaths as he watched him put on the condom and lather his cock in a thick layer of lube. He groaned tortured while he did that. Too horny for too long, too neglected. He needed so desperately to get inside that boy.

He moved closer to position his tip at Youngjae’s entrance, monitoring him closely and focusing to not forget that he was a virgin.

He was tense, his lips parted in a surprised gasp when Jaebum pushed inside. He really tried to go slow, grunting under his breath. Youngjae’s eyes screwed shut and he stilled. It took much of him, but to his surprise Youngjae reached up and squeezed his upper arm. “No...” He gasped quietly. “It’s okay.”

Jaebum did contemplate, albeit just for a second, before he moved his hips further slowly. It was slick enough to go easily, but he was just so damn tight! He could feel his thighs tense and hear his rough little pants as he tried to accommodate. And he took him so well.

Jaebum gave a small, experimental push when he thought he was far enough for now and Youngjae reacted immediately, emitting an adorable little moan. It was almost too much. If Jaebum were sane he would congratulate himself for not being too stubborn to end up inside a body as deliciously perfect. The heat and tightness and then Youngjae looked so pretty sprawled out on the covers, moaning softly over every move.

Admittedly, Jaebum was very gentle. He began rocking his hips in a slow pace, just enough to keep him afloat. He felt sweat running down his face, feeling nothing but heat and lust. Youngjae’s eyes opened, along with his mouth as if he tried to speak. He took a deep staggering breath. “Alright?” Jaebum forced out between his teeth to which he earned something resembling a nod.

“You can…” Youngjae articulated as if it was a huge task. “Mh… more...” Jaebum wanted nothing but. He hesitated. “Are you sure?” He asked, slowing down because speaking and thinking and keeping up felt too much to ask of him. “Does it hurt?”

Youngjae’s head-shake was vehement. “Feels… strangely… good?” He blinked, insecure or confused, but it was just so fucking cute.

Jaebum adjusted his position, hoisting Youngjae’s pretty legs a little further up and thrust his hips harsher, witnessing his head fall back and choke out a moan, louder than before.  
So be it.

It was blissful to be able to let loose. Jaebum rocked his hips with more fervor, finally giving his body what it desired so much. The tight walls enclosing him so perfectly, just the right amount of friction, if not even too much. Youngjae didn’t resist. Quite the opposite, requiting every thrust that went deeper or faster than the one before with a vicious moan. The soft gasps long forgotten, he left out each sound of pleasure lewder than the other.

Jaebum’s had his fair share of sexual adventure, but this was up top.  
As vanilla as it was. The purity of Youngjae’s face, his noises, his amazement when Jaebum hit the right spot and his fingers clutched into his flesh while he moaned desperately. “Oh...” He made, but nothing followed except more moaning.

Jaebum allowed his thrusts to get just a little harsher, restraint getting lost under the breathless chase for his own high. Youngjae’s sounds rose in pitch and volume, his body was taught, fingers scrambling and legs tightening around him. They fit together perfectly, bodies moving against each other in unison. Jaebum felt his guts tighten, he crowded closer into Youngjae’s heat. Distantly he wondered if he would come untouched, his erection caught between them.

But he didn’t have much time to spend dwelling on those thoughts, because his own orgasm came crashing in. His thrusts may have lost some of the steadiness, but his climax approached consistent.

Any noise he could have made got drowned out by Youngjae’s cries of pleasure, even as he came and he came hard, groaning and tightening as relief washed over him.

It lasted, as if time had stopped and the perfect, absolute pleasure enveloped him. His senses weren’t working, all he could feel was the tight heat around him as he rode out the last lingering waves of his orgasm with slow deep thrusts into the wonderful body underneath him.

He was panting heavily when it was finally over. As his mind came back into reality he found Youngjae’s limp form, mildly shuddering and heaving for air. He did come, Jaebum noticed, almost regretful that he missed it, cum splattered across his chest and stomach.

Jaebum moved back, pulling out and discarding the used condom in the direction of his trash can, though most likely missing, before he finally let himself fall into the sheets.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, grabbing a tissue from a box he had conveniently right next to the bed and wiped the roughest mess off Youngjae’s skin. He nodded, silent, still breathing heavily.

They were quiet for a long time. Jaebum settled himself comfortably on his back next to Youngjae, head tilted to the side to look at him. He had his eyes closed blissfully, parted lips taking in quick breaths. Disheveled hair, plastered to his face in wet strands, dark lashes throwing fine shadows on his skin. He looked absolutely spent and absolutely gorgeous.

Jaebum found himself in awe at the beauty. The first time he saw Youngjae he thought he was cute. Pretty. But now he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He reached out with his hand, just a little, but enough to find Youngjae’s and covered it whole. Not gripping it, just letting his own rest on top of it.

He wanted the boy to feel comfortable. Appreciated, not used.

He didn’t react. They just laid there, next to one another, regulating their breaths back to a normal speed.

“Thank you” Jaebum studied his features as Youngjae came back to life slowly, blinking and watched his lips move as he formed the words carefully.

It was a strange thing to say after sex. “You’re welcome.” Jaebum scoffed back, but with a faint smile.

Youngjae sat up and Jaebum’s hand slipped off of his. He climbed off the bed, the crumpled shirt still sticking around his shoulders and dug around for his underwear. “Ewww…” He held it between two fingers, eyeing the stains in disgust. Jaebum couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up inside him. “You’re welcome” he repeated with a smug grin. Youngjae, bratty, threw it right in his face.

“You can have it” he said and grabbed his pants, pulling them up and closing the button over his naked crotch.

“You know” Jaebum said, casual tone, “You don’t have to run away. This isn’t an awkward post-One-Night stand situation.” He meant it.

“Oh no it’s fine” Youngjae gave back, “Thanks but… I’m a teenager, remember? I should get home or my parents will scold me.” Jaebum huffed and watched Youngjae’s struggle to straighten his shirt. He turned to him once he was fully dressed, but he still looked quite… fucked. Jaebum hadn’t bothered to move, still on his back in all his naked glory. Youngjae eyed him up and down.

“I get why you’re so popular with guys everywhere” Youngjae tilted his head a little while looking at him as if he was contemplating something. “You’re really handsome.”

  
“Huh, I’m honored.” Jaebum raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He didn’t need some kid tell him that. He was quite aware he was a catch.

“Vain.” Youngjae commented. “But still not as bad as I thought you’d be. Luckily, because I guess we’ll be seeing each other around, right?”

Jaebum raised his other eyebrow too, sending him a questioning glance. “I mean” Youngjae continued with mild surprise, “With BamBam and your quirky friend Jackson all over each other…” He shrugged, “Now I think it’d be okay hanging with you from time to time.”

Jaebum wasn’t sure what he should think about Jackson being called quirky. It certainly was a fitting adjective.

But even more so he focused on the sound of Youngjae’s voice, his eyes, his expressions, his posture. He seemed relaxed and confident. Just like the boy that had first spoken to him in the bar.

He eventually sat up. “I guess that would be okay” He shrugged. “Can I ask you something?” It was the most timid sentence he ever said to Youngjae so far and unsurprisingly he looked a little startled. “Of course…?” he staggered.

“Jackson… he knows about BamBam’s girlfriend, right?” Jaebum needed to know and Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, of course.” Jaebum hummed. He tended to make fun of Jackson, scoff about his antiques and mock him for his intense crushes. But they’d been friends for a long time and he knew, very well, that behind the dork there was a kind, fragile heart that was easily harmed.

“He has a crush on BamBam. How did he take it?” he kept asking, inspecting Youngjae’s confused face. “Fine… I mean he was laughing about it and stuff. Apologized and bought all of us ice cream. He took it well I’d say.” Jaebum nodded with a grim look. “Yeah he says he’s fine, but… It’s Jackson.”

Youngjae looked intrigued. “You really aren’t a bad person, Hyung. Worrying about your friends and all.” “Stop saying that” Jaebum shrugged it off. Somehow he liked it more when Youngjae thought he was a cold-hearted playboy.

Youngjae laughed his laugh. “Sorry, it just keeps surprising me. I figured you’re an asshole and I’d regret it after I let you fuck me.”

“But you don’t, I take it. What a compliment. Though now you understand why I had you swear not to fall in love with me, don’t you” Jaebum crossed his arms in defense, “I’m attractive AND likable. What’s not to love?” Youngjae kept grinning, “Alright, alright. I got you. But hmmh…” His voice changed back to a serious note, “If you want I can hint to BamBam that his new gay bff might be a little more upset about having been turned down than he wants to show. And maybe that… he could be more wary. Would that help?”

Jaebum nodded, thoughtful. “Yeah, why not. Thank you.”

Youngjae smirked. “You’re welcome.” Then he waved goodbye and turned around to leave. They just threw each other some casual “See ya”s and Jaebum listened to the front door fall shut.

“I do have some amazing timing” Jinyoung yelled in excitement when he bounced through Jaebum's door not much later. Jaebum, who hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, greeted him unimpressed from his bed, not even looking up from his phone. “It was that kid that I met in the hallway, wasn't he? Your schoolboy crush from lunch!” Jinyoung threw himself next to him on the mattress, snatching his phone away, demanding full attention.

“Guess so” Jaebum wasn't enough of a rookie to try and lie to Jinyoung. “So what, are you dating the sweetie now? I know what a boy looks like when he got fucked good!” Sadly, Jinyoung knew no shame or decency. Probably since the day he was born. “No, am not” Jaebum said dismissively and kicked his leg, because his phone was out of reach. And he wasn't enough of a rookie and try to get into a physical fight with Jinyoung.

“But you fucked him?” Jinyoung inquired. “Sure did” Jaebum hummed in response. “Right there where you're sitting.”

“Bläärgh!” Jinyoung made, but it was fake. He wasn't bothered by such things. “Why?” he asked and got up anyways. Jaebum shrugged “He was persistent.” Jinyoung scoffed while he threw the phone back on the bed, disappointed by the lack of juicy details “You make everything sound boring, Hyung. Even Sex.”


	3. Whoopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.  
I'm so sick rn.  
Like, I'm really so fucking sick for two weeks already. I couldn't write at all, I'm just... sitting around staring blankly ahead all day.  
So, I can't write.  
For this case I always write a bit ahead so I can space out the posts if I get stuck somewhere. But since I'm not getting anything done at all atm you'll just end up waiting later instead of now. But what can you do.
> 
> Now excuse me while I go to sleep for 10 hours just to feel like shit tomorrow.

Youngjae proved to be right after all.

It was only the next weekend when Jackson came up with a wonderful new plan. “My Roommate is visiting his family, so we can hang at my place!” He cheered. But he also learned. “I did invite BamBam and his friends” he said apologetic to Jaebum. “So I will  _ask_ you to come, but won’t try to make you...”

“It's fine.” Jaebum cut him off. Jinyoung _loved_ gossip. But he was not the kind to just tell everyone everything about other people. He had not told Jackson about his adventure with Youngjae. He never disclosed secrets. Well it wasn't a secret really, but it _could_ be a secret. So Jinyoung would confirm if it was safe to spill, before he did... and he had obviously found that it wasn't exciting enough to be worth it.

“I'll come. It's cool.” Jaebum stated simply and Jackson cheered and pressed a wet kiss on his face. “Oh it's gonna be _so_ much fun!!”

It was no fun. Youngjae greeted him. A little more cheerful than his friends whom Jaebum still hadn’t really spoken to. They bowed politely and seemed to ponder if they could address him as ‘Hyung’ like Youngjae did before them. Then they found Jackson’s roommate’s gaming addiction and fought over the controllers until Jackson plugged in two more. He settled down alongside them and all four immersed themselves into a game. Laughing and yelling and shoving one another. Jaebum rolled his eyes. Yugyeom was so young, he could understand, but he hadn’t taken Youngjae for the playing-type.

The children gaming left him and Jinyoung at the side with a lot of alcohol to consume and a feeling of being the only adults in the room. Like exhausted parents of baby triplets and a giant toddler. “You’re the mum, then.” Jaebum said to his best friend. Jinyoung scoffed. “Yes, daddy.” He answered, too filthy for Jaebum’s taste who meant it in a more innocent way. They toasted to each other.

“We could do just this at our place.” Jinyoung figured a little later, sipping on one of his drinks that he made himself. Jaebum called them gay drinks, because they tended to be cliché pink or vibrant blue and made Jinyoung look even more flamboyant. Jaebum agreed, but added “On the positive side, Jackson paid for this.” He lifted his beer.

Jackson did not pay for the pizza. Students are students. They all chimed in with a bit, even the little ones and when the pizza arrived they finally had to put their controllers aside. Jaebum had started to get bored. Not that Jinyoung was boring, but they lived together. There wasn’t a person in the world he spent more time with.

“Are you gonna keep doing that?” Jaebum asked, a little sloppy because his mouth was full of cheese and gestured towards the TV with his pizza-slice.

Three of them looked a little ashamed, but bratty Youngjae spoke up. “It’s called a video game. I guess old men don’t know about new technologies. Want me to teach you?” “I’m gonna teach  _you_ a lesson.” Jaebum pretended to throw pizza at him and Youngjae actually flinched.

“Maybe we could play a drinking game instead?” Yugyeom suggested carefully and Jinyoung groaned dismissively. Sure, it was a little childish, but Jinyoung could also be a real party pooper when he did not have the prospect of a good fuck. Jaebum had grown out of the age of drinking games, but if it got the children wasted quickly it might make the rest of the night more fun.

Jaebum wasn’t desperate enough to play something ridiculous like truth or dare, but he slurped down his pizza and unplugged the PlayStation before anyone else was done eating and they found a card deck and settled for playing a variety of cards games with drinking punishments. The little ones’ faces got tainted a bright red really quickly. Including Jackson, whose eyes went glossy. But Youngjae could hold his liquor surprisingly well. He didn’t slur his words, didn’t slither with his motions. He just got louder and more cheerful, one obnoxiously joyous laugh followed by the next, intertwined with happy giggles. And his cheeks dusted in a soft pink that looked adorable more than anything.

Jaebum had to bring up a lot of strength and willpower to keep up and not lose out. He felt dizzy before he knew it, restrained himself to not let it show, even though he was lightheaded and his tongue got heavier by the minute. Eventually he excused himself for a round and took a trip to the bathroom.

Peeing took forever and when he was done and opened the door, an impatient Youngjae stood in the frame, rocking up and down on the balls of his feet. “Damn, finally!” he groaned and pushed Jaebum out of the way. Before the door fell shut, Jaebum had a good view of his backside and he had not forgotten how good that very behind had felt.

He scraped his toes over the floor while staring down the bathroom door. Normally, after Jaebum had had a hook-up, he didn’t see them again, especially in such a ‘friendly’ manner and it threw him off the rail. He’d taken Youngjae’s virginity as requested and that was it. But did it have to be?

Yes, he got horny when he was drunk. Who didn’t?

That’s why he still stood in the same place, glued to the spot when Youngjae emerged from the bathroom again, way less in a hurry now. “’Sup Hyung?” he slurred casually. “Forgot something?” He laughed cheerfully.

Jaebum nodded, brows knitted and looked at Youngjae’s pretty face contemplating. “…what?” Youngjae demanded to know, apparently getting a little confused.

Jaebum turned to the right. He’d been to this place many times. He walked up to the nearest door and pushed the handle down. It opened easily. Thank god, that dumb roommate guy didn’t bother to lock. He reached out for Youngjae’s elbow, pulled him along stepping through the door and kicked it shut with his foot.

Youngjae squeaked out a startled sound and almost fell, stumbling over his own feet.

It was dark in the room, but enough light fell in from outside to catch him. Jaebum took him by the shoulders and leaned in closely. “Let’s fuck.” He suggested casually. To be honest, he got no idea why he said that. Where it came from. It wasn’t that he’d planned this. It just felt right in that moment.

The sex had been great and he had no better options and he was kind of horny.

Youngjae sputtered. “What…?” He made, aghast. “You heard me.” Jaebum complained with a frown and nonchalantly moved in for a kiss. It wasn’t a hallucination that Youngjae reciprocated was it? Then again, why shouldn’t he? He’d enjoyed it as well, right?

Jaebum didn’t hesitate to crowd into his space, wrapping his arms around his waist and tilting his head. Their kiss went deep, tongue’s finding each other easily to play. Jaebum could taste the alcohol, but he didn’t care, he himself tasted like that certainly.

Youngjae’s arms came up to wrap over his shoulders and his soft body nestled against him, warm and comfortable.

When they parted, Youngjae spoke up, while Jaebum was already busily fumbling with the other’s pants. “I didn’t know we had this kind of agreement.” He stated, though he was slightly out of breath. When Jaebum just hummed, disinterested and more into shoving his hands under his shirt, he added. “Hyung, like an FWB thing? I thought it was a one-time deal…?” Besides protesting verbally, he didn’t resist having his shirt be pulled over his head.

“Does it matter?” Jaebum grumbled, pushing him backwards to where he could make out Jackson’s roommate’s bed in the faint light. He let him fall back onto the neatly made sheets and tore at his jeans to get them off, along with the underwear. Youngjae stuttered a few sounds, but no coherent word came out. He scrambled backwards a bit and the frightened act cleared Jaebum’s mind enough to realize his own predatory behavior.

He followed nonetheless, climbing on the bed and placing a hand on Youngjae’s propped up knee. “Sorry.” He said awkwardly. “Look. In case you haven’t realized, I really liked the sex.” He explained. “If you enjoyed it and don’t mind… We could make that kind of arrangement now. .?” He couldn’t make out Youngjae’s expression in the darkness but he answered. “I did. … I was just surprised and… you’re really drunk.”

Jaebum wanted to scoff, but it was true. He had to acknowledge that he was definitely more intoxicated than Youngjae, even though he hadn’t been drinking more than him. “You’re a heavyweight.” He grunted in displeasure and moved his palm a couple of centimeters, or maybe a little more towards the inside of Youngjae’s thigh, the memory of his silky skin and tender flesh overwhelming.

“Don’t you get horny when you’re drunk?” He asked while he squeezed the plush of his thigh between his fingers.

He wasn’t sure what the sound was exactly that Youngjae made. A gasp or a huff, but he grabbed Jaebum’s wrist and instead of pushing it away like he expected, he guided it between his legs and pressed his hand to his already-hard cock.

“Oh, I do.” He said with the quietest of moans.

Relief and arousal flooded Jaebum’s senses over the confession and wiped his brain clean of any decent thoughts.

He pushed Youngjae flat into the sheets and rolled on top of him, nudging his legs apart in the process. He missed Youngjae’s mouth in the first try, making him giggle but shutting him up quickly by crashing their lips together in the second attempt. He didn’t cut Youngjae any slack this time, pushing his tongue into the wet heat of his mouth, challenging him, but not giving way.

He stood no chance, no matter how eager he kissed back, having to surrender and get lost in the kiss that Jaebum lead, hot and wild and breathless.

Youngjae instead groaned deeply in the back of his throat and pushed his hips up. His erection, nude, rubbed against Jaebum’s clothed one, tightly imprisoned behind the fly of his jeans. It felt urgent and it felt good. He rutted his bottom in return, pressing down, caging Youngjae’s length between his crotch and his own stomach.

He moaned into the kiss.

Jaebum couldn’t quite stay still, a bit too dizzy already, so he detached their lips and moved his own down Youngjae’s throat and further, doing exactly what he hadn’t gotten around to do last time. He mouthed over one of his sensitive nipples and received a startling response. Youngjae gasped a heated “Ah, yes!” and arched his chest against him.

Jaebum wondered mildly if he had any idea how seductive it was to be so susceptible. He tugged the nub between his lips and teased it with his tongue. “Ouh, please…!” Youngjae made in return, lower body bucking against him desperately. Jaebum, despite all his experience didn’t know how to react except to just keep going, because… what else?

He sucked on the delicate skin that felt so silky under his lips, covered it whole with the flat of his tongue, before tensing it and pushing the stiffened nipple against his front teeth.

He could barely bear the heat in his groin, shoving his hands between their bodies to open his pants while trying to not stop teasing Youngjae’s chest. He had the suspicion that he wouldn’t like that all too much.

He just so managed to pop open his jeans and push it out of the way to free his aching cock, sighing in relief, blowing cool air over the soaking wet nipple. Youngjae made a sound that could only be described as a whine.

Sparks of arousal made Jaebum’s dick twitch and in a dazed moment he caught the nub between his teeth and bit down. Youngjae yelped, fingers grasping his shirt on his shoulders. “When I keep doing this…” Jaebum rasped teasingly “You’ll come, rutting against my shirt?” He listened to the quiet whimper, but didn’t get a response.

Youngjae’s chest was heaving underneath him and Jaebum felt quite like he could do anything to that boy. Which was good. Because he held back so much that last time.

He made quick work of both their clothes, not wanting to spend time with annoying details, though Youngjae complained quietly when he let go of his nipple. He laid back into the sheets, nude and captivating, looking like a painting in the soft moonlight and spreading his legs with a lot less embarrassment than last time. Which was probably more the alcohol and less the ‘experience’, but hey. Jaebum didn’t want to have to part again, once he was settled between those delicious thighs so he crawled over to the side and shamelessly dug through the roommate’s nightstand. Fumbling for his phone he shone its light into the drawer, searching frantically.

There were tissues and pills and band-aids and pens, but nothing  _useful_ . Jaebum grunted in frustration and then he found Youngjae’s fingers curling around his arm and he tugged impatiently and made a needy sound. Jaebum threw the drawer shut and slid back. “’s gonna be a lil rough.” He murmured, fitting himself between Youngjae’s open legs and slipping two of his fingers into his mouth to slick them up.

Youngjae impatiently grabbed for him, his thighs rubbing against his waist while his bottom was squirming.

“Shhhh.” Jaebum made, releasing his wet fingers and leaning down for a kiss while shoving his hand between them to finger against Youngjae’s entrance. He felt him tense around his tips when he pushed both of them inside. It was rough and tight and Youngjae moaned against his lips. He dug his tongue between his teeth, distracting him with a deep kiss while pressing his fingers further steadily, as far as he could reach in this angle. Youngjae broke the lock of their lips by turning his head to the side, gasping and blunt nails digging into the flesh on Jaebum’s arms.

Saliva only did so much, he knew that. Licking along Youngjae’s jaw and throat, kissing the skin to make him feel better, he made shallow, careful thrusting motions with his hand. The tightness was insane, the sensation of fingering Youngjae still amazing. His bottom was squirming, but against his arm, not away, though his hole still twitching, tightening around him. “Come on, brat. Relax.” Jaebum rasped at his ear, crouching down a little to give his arm more freedom and far enough to wrap his lips around the other nipple that didn’t get so much attention earlier.

“Oh god…” Youngjae muttered, hands falling off him into the sheets, digging into the mattress and tugging on the blanket. Jaebum was panting roughly in between rubbing the flat of his tongue against the hardened nipple. Here he was again, taking his sweet time, even though his cock was throbbing painfully in arousal and all he wanted was to bury it in Youngjae’s heat, all because Jackson’s roommate didn’t own any lube.

“More, please…” Youngjae asked and made his whole body shake in want.

He pulled his arm back, witnessing the tiniest of whimpers and placed it next to Youngjae’s head in an attempt to keep his balance as he leaned over his face. “It’ll be rougher…” he panted, “than last time.” Even in the dim light Youngjae’s eyes looked clouded as he stared up to him and nodded feverishly. “Okay.” Jaebum pressed their lips together once. “Turn over, that’ll help.” Youngjae didn’t need to be asked twice. He rolled onto his stomach and just like Jaebum had told him last time to do, he lifted his butt off the mattress, wrapping his arms around a pillow and propping his head up on it, facing sideways.

The surge of arousal that sped through Jaebum’s body was intense; he swallowed hard and scrambled to his knees. Hastily he placed himself behind Youngjae and coated his aching erection with as much saliva as he could, groaning impatiently when grabbing it and brought it to his waiting entrance.

Youngjae gave a tortured whine when he breached his hole, the drag rough against his tip. He pushed in with clenched teeth and a growled apology. It was so fucking tight, he almost lost it. One hand curled around his hips for leverage, the other trailed soothingly over Youngjae’s back. He made it barely halfway before he had to stop. He felt beads of sweat run down his face, breath heavy. Youngjae was clenching down on him so hard, he could barely move. He emitted small sounds that were hard to decipher.

“You have to relax.” He muttered in a raspy voice. “Please relax, baby.” The pet name slipped and Youngjae sputtered, body shuddering noticeably. He took deep breaths nonetheless and just a notch his muscles loosened, enough for Jaebum to give a push of his hips and sink in deeper. “Shhhh. I’m sorry.” He whispered frantically over how Youngjae wailed into the pillow. “Nah… don’t stop.” He ground out in between. “Feels better when you move.”

Oh Jesus. That boy was quite something. He thrust carefully, pulling out just far enough to gain leverage for pressing deeper into him. It was rough, but Youngjae’s hole stretched so well around him, he was groaning as he sank further. It was pure bliss, to bury in this heavenly warmth, so tight and all-surrounding. His insides felt soft and wet against his length, more intense than he’d ever felt.

A few more careful thrusts and he eventually bottomed out enough that his front sat flush against the curve of Youngjae’s butt. They were both panting erratically by that point, though if maybe not for the same reasons. Jaebum’s jaw was tense, muscles taught as he tried to be careful when he pulled back enough to thrust forward. The drag against his cock was absolutely amazing, enough friction to have him see stars and then there were the  _sounds_ .

It was hard to tell whether Youngjae was whimpering in pleasure or pain, but he  _had_ ordered to keep going and he sounded so perfectly seductive and the downwards curve of his spine was still probably the most gorgeous view Jaebum would ever have. 

The dry slide had Youngjae rock forward on the sheets with every thrust and Jaebum witnessed him gripping the pillow tightly while moans slipped past his lips. He did want to ask him if he was alright, but his mind was already so dizzy, head spinning from lust and drunkenness and so he just kept going, relishing in how his entrance opened up around him and how his walls engulfed him soft and warm like they were made to harbor him.

There was one thing, however, neither of their drunk-ass brains had thought about. Over the sound of Youngjae’s gasps and moans there was a yell. “Guys?” And then shortly followed by another. “Hyung??” Jaebum seriously couldn’t tell who it was or whom they were calling out for, but some of their friends definitely stood outside the door. Youngjae yelped, Jaebum stopped dead. Chest rising and falling quickly in heavy, labored breathing, he stared into the darkness, listening for the muffled talking from outside.

Youngjae squirmed and shifted. “Oh god…” He whispered. “Oh god…” Jaebum pondered. For a moment there. And then he pushed his hips forward. It had Youngjae choke, make a suppressed sound that ended in a drawn out gasp for air. “Hyung…” He breathed out quietly. Jaebum pushed again. “Hyung!!!” The word was said in a much more serious manner, scolding even and more yelled than spoken. It wasn’t Youngjae, it was Jackson. Jaebum rocked forward, pressing deep inside, listening to the whispered curses.

“They know anyways.” He stated under his breath and began picking up his previous pace. Youngjae tensed under him, buried his face into the pillow and emitted a suppressed moan. It was perfect. Someone knocked at the door, but he ignored it. He buried his fingers in Youngjae’s waist, holding him tightly and fucked. There was nothing in the world as amazing as Youngjae’s responsiveness. His noises, his pleasure, it was out of this world. And maybe, just maybe, the unwilling audience turned him on just a little more, had him pound a little harder, a little faster.

Youngjae seemed to like it, at least. Moaning into the pillow in abandon, allowing him inside his warm, comforting body deeply. The steady thrusting had the bedsprings creak, mix in with the muffled sounds of pleasure. Jaebum might’ve been sputtering curses or praises, he wasn’t even sure what spilled through his teeth while lust and want were eating him up from the inside. He was merely distinctly aware that the knocking and calling stopped when Youngjae’s moans became louder. When he tore his face off the sheets, tilting it up to fight for air, gasping and wheezing.

Jaebum thrust harshly, picked up speed, chased the feelings of overwhelming pleasure, the heat and tightness surrounding him with the perfect amount of firm and tender. Youngjae was whimpering exhaustedly by the time Jaebum felt his guts tighten and his hips stutter. He bit through it, thighs straining, manic motions, pounding so hard he could feel Youngjae shake under him, his body convulsing around him.

It was pure bliss when he came, mind numb, skin sensitive and he groaned deeply and viciously as he orgasm’d and shot his load in Youngjae’s depths. Distinctly he heard desperate wails and felt the tight clenching around his length as he filled him up, riding it out with slow, deep thrusts and having the insane pleasure linger just a little longer.

Youngjae tensed and shook, through his ringing ears he could make out the soft whining and he leaned forward, reaching around to find his leaking erection and curl his fingers tightly around it. He rutted his hips, shallow, small motions while he pumped it, one, two, three times were enough.

Youngjae cried out and his hole contracted painfully tight, keeping him locked inside when he too, finally toppled over the edge and tainted the crumpled sheets.

They fell down onto the covers together, strength leaving both of them. Jaebum couldn’t know how Youngjae was, but he himself felt dizzy beyond means. Exhaustion and the lingering booze having his mind spin. And of course, the bliss of a mind-blowing orgasm. He did land on top of Youngjae’s back very ungraciously, just the way they were, conjoined by the hips. Youngjae’s head was again pressed into the pillow and his body was rising and falling, having Jaebum move along like the limp piece of flesh that he was.

It took an eternity of silence and breath catching before Youngjae muttered “Oh my god.” That was a fitting statement Jaebum thought, but he didn’t feel the need to answer. That was, until Youngjae started squirming beneath him, so he collected all of his available willpower to stem himself up und roll off. It felt kind of nice when he finally slipped out of the warm cave of Youngjae’s body, all soft and loose by now.

“They heard us.” Youngjae stated quietly but with audible horror in his voice. “They heard _me_.” He kept babbling “I could feel you come in me.” He rolled onto his back, sat up and then froze. “I _can_ feel your cum in me. Oh god…” It took Jaebum a moment to snap out of it and sit up along, reaching an arm out. “Hey, don’t panic now.” He tried to soothe, feeling the uneasiness that seemed to radiate from the other one in waves. “They all know, and this is a stranger’s bed.” He whisper-yelled in a high-pitched voice. “And you _came_ in me.” He didn’t turn to look at Jaebum, who was admittedly a bit overburdened. “Hey hey. Shush.” He said helplessly. “It’s okay.”

“I was a virgin last week and now I had unprotected sex at a party like a whore!”

Youngjae’s head finally whipped around as he mumbled in dread. “We should not have done that.”

“We should not have done that.” Jaebum gloomed about, lying flat on Jinyoung’s bed with his hands folded on his stomach. Jinyoung sighed, the way he always did when he was the reluctant counselor of one of Jaebum’s self-managed therapy sessions.

And it was true. It gnawed at him, he had to admit. Youngjae had actually come down from his sudden panic-attack fairly quickly, to Jaebum’s luck, because he’d been in no condition to actually do something about it.

The little ones had looked pretty awe-stricken when they’d finally emerged from the borrowed bedroom fully dressed, after Jaebum had picked the only useful object from Jackson’s roommate’s nightstand – the tissues – and had helplessly cleaned up the mess he’d left in Youngjae’s private parts.

Jinyoung had reacted with a raised eyebrow and a mild anger to have been left alone with “the children” who had returned to playing video games. Jackson had simply been disgusted at the prospect of sheet-changing-duty, but Jaebum cashed in one of the roughly one hundred favors that he was owed, so he couldn’t get out.

And that’s been it. They returned to drinking until every single one of them was too shitfaced to even think about having sex anymore. And that was the last Jaebum had seen of his protégé.

Drunk sex wasn’t a good idea. With all the questions of consent and stuff. At least with strangers. Or non – SO’s. And the lack of responsibility and clear thinking that would lead to someone having unprotected sex with a person they barely knew.

Jaebum grumbled. “I should not have done that.” He said.

“No you shouldn’t have.” Jinyoung agreed, which didn’t help. Like, at all. Jaebum whined, Jinyoung scoffed. He hated it when Jaebum went into ‘Baby – Mode’ as he called it, which happened when he was really upset or scared or depressed. Or all of the above like right now. “Not helping.” He suggested.

“That was very irresponsible of you.” Jinyoung elaborated snobbishly. “You should get tested.” It ticked in Jaebum’s head a few times, then something snapped and he sat up, ending the therapy session. He frowned. “Why?” Jinyoung returned the knitted brows. “Because you retarded little bitch didn’t use a condom and you might’ve contracted some gross shit and hence you should get tested.”

“He wouldn’t have any STD’s…” Jaebum explained slowly, thoughtfully. “He was a virgin before me.” Jinyoung scoffed. “That’s what he _said_.” Jaebum fell silent. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that Youngjae lied. He hadn’t even thought about the risk of catching something. That just… wasn’t it. Though he wasn’t sure how to express it.

“I’m not worried about that.” He admitted. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Well, why’re you so disgustingly gloomy then.” Jaebum blinked at him. “I kind of feel like I did him wrong… I don’t know man.” Jinyoung eyed him from the side, thoughtfully. He stayed awfully quiet for a while. Then he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. “Wow Hyung…” He said and sported little of his ever-present spitefulness. He sounded genuine, serious and comforting. “You’re soft for him.”

Jinyoung had been helpful after all. It wasn’t exactly the intention behind what he said, but his suggestion was actually pretty good. Which is why Jaebum found himself in the parking lot of the local high school, passing time with a game on his phone, every now and then glancing over the empty school grounds before the afternoon bell released the hell raised students from their classes.

He’d been too early and kept impatiently tapping his foot against the side of his vehicle, shifting on the seat occasionally.

Finally he heard the noise of the bell ringing through the earphones and he tucked his phone away, waiting for the inevitable. Herds of teenagers began spilling out the doors and over the grounds, noisy and chaotic, yelling and screeching and Jaebum almost threw in the towel and sped off. God, he hated children.

He wasn’t even sure this was a good idea. But it was kind of the only one he had. He let his eyes wander over the crowd, but it was such a mess of heads, he couldn’t really make out specific faces. So he had to sit patiently, waiting for them to pass by him into the streets. He did, admittedly draw a few gazes, which was logical considering he was really fucking cool what with the motorcycle and all. And the leather jacket. And the handsomeness.

He ignored them.

Until, of course, he heard a mostly pretty and also familiar voice call out. “Jaebum Hyung???” He turned his head to find the origin and spotted Youngjae’s surprised face in the crowd. Other students swarmed past him, some turned their heads. Jaebum lifted his hand and waved him over. Youngjae trotted closer, hands tucked into the straps of his backpack. “What… are you doing here?” Youngjae asked when he stood before him. Two other students had followed him, stopping a little behind him. Jaebum wondered if they were his friends. They were definitely not Bam Bam and the other guy. One of them was a girl.

“I’m picking you up.” Jaebum explained neutrally and reached out to pick up the second helmet, holding it in Youngjae’s direction. He saw the girl’s eyes grow wide. He curled his lips, just barely in the hint of a smile and winked at her, watching her go beet red and avert her eyes. “Uhm… well… see you to tomorrow, then.” The boy said and Youngjae’s friends bade their goodbye and left.

Youngjae took the offered helmet really, really slowly, first looking over his shoulder for his friends, then looking at Jaebum, then at their hands. “Come on, I ain’t got all day.” Jaebum insisted, even though he did, actually, have all day. Youngjae eyed the helmet he was holding now suspiciously. “I don’t know what’s going on.” He stated finally, “And I’ve never ridden a motorcycle.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “I’m taking you somewhere and you’re not going to be actually riding it, you’re just gonna sit there while I drive. Now put that thing on.”

Youngjae hesitated for another moment, but his confused expression morphed into something more familiar. A teasing glint and a bratty smirk. “You  _are_ a drama knight.” He grinned before he plopped the helmet onto his fluffy head. “Yeah I am the teenage-heartthrob.” Jaebum scoffed, but still gave Youngjae a hand to climb onto the back of his vehicle. Then he followed. They caught more attention. More heads turned when Jaebum started up the engine and drove off the parking lot into the traffic.

It was at a traffic light stop that Jaebum slid up his visor and turned his head. “This is not a movie.” He yelled. “You don’t have to actually hug me. Just hold onto my waist is enough.” Youngjae released his death grip just a bit. Jaebum was secretly grinning the rest of the ride and only willed it off his face when he stopped in the parking lot and took off his helmet.

Youngjae was shaking when he slid off the seat and came to stand on wobbly legs. “I think I don’t like it.” He admitted with a pale face, getting Jaebum his grin back immediately. “Chicken.” He commented. “I’m a responsible driver.” Scoffing at him brought back some color into Youngjae’s cheeks and he finally looked up and around, eyes narrowing. “Hyung… Why’re we at the hospital?”

They weren’t a couple or anything. They wouldn’t hold hands, because they really weren’t like that. But Youngjae wouldn’t let go of his lower arm that he had his fingers wrapped around, hiding at his side shyly. It was cute. Jaebum wasn’t a new face to the nurse, she smiled brightly at Youngjae and cocked her eyebrows and kept sending them soft glances. It was ridiculous.

Jaebum couldn’t count how many times he said “Don’t worry.” And “It’s okay.” While it apparently didn’t ease Youngjae’s mind the slightest. Which he could sort of understand, because he too had once been here for the first time, accompanied by Jinyoung after his first irresponsible One-Night-Stand. But he was sure he didn’t make it  _that_ big a deal and he couldn’t help rolling his eyes from time to time.

Until they finally stepped out the large glass doors and found themselves in the parking lot again. Youngjae eventually released his arm. The walk to his bike was quiet, but not exactly comfortable. Only when they stopped Youngjae turned towards him fully and said. “Thank you.” Jaebum nodded. “I wasn’t thinking straight.” He answered. “It was stupid and I’m sorry.”

Youngjae grinned. “You never think straight.” Jaebum rolled his eyes, but it eased the tension. “I mean it.” Youngjae added with his tone softened. “Thank you.” Jaebum scoffed. “Just stop it.” He received a thoughtful nod. “Now let me drive you home.”

Youngjae didn’t look very happy about that, but he reluctantly put the helmet back on and climbed behind him, still clinging to his torso as if he were about to fall off any second.

Jaebum might’ve driven a little slower than before while Youngjae yelled directions into his ear. It wasn’t very far and soon enough they stopped before the most boring grey apartment building anyone could come up with. “Thank god.” Youngjae muttered and handed him the helmet. There was an awkward Goodbye hanging in the air. Jaebum felt it coming. “So…” Youngjae gazed at him innocently. “The arrangement is still valid, right?” Jaebum stared back. He didn’t answer, so Youngjae kept prodding. “I mean… now that we’re…” He gestured. “It was good after all.” Jaebum hummed.

Youngjae took a deep breath. “I’ll be honest with you. The sex was great.” He explained casually. “Not that I have anything to compare it to, just… I liked it. And I wouldn’t mind getting some more… hmmh… practice? I mean –” He shrugged. “I haven’t really  _done _ anything. All I did was lie there and kind of just – let it happen. I’d like to learn being a bit more active, you know?” Jaebum frowned in response. It honestly sounded a bit strange. “I’m not a dummy.” He gave back.

“Of course not.” Youngjae gasped. He blushed a bit. Just a little bit. “I just… Feel comfortable with you by now. And as long as you also enjoy it… You don’t have to, but considering you came on to me like that when you were drunk – and drunk people are honest – you do like sleeping with me. So when that’s the case…?” He ended his speech on an invisible question mark and Jaebum would be a pathetic liar if he pretended he didn’t like the implications. “Yeah sure, why not.” He sighed as if it was a massive burden, but Youngjae beamed. “Great.” He said. “Thanks, Hyung.” He waved and turned around.

“Wait.” Jaebum caught onto his shoulder. The way Youngjae looked at him questioning with those large eyes gave him a strange feeling in his stomach, but he decided to ignore it. “I had to ask Jackson to ask Bam Bam where he goes to school.” He explained darkly. “That was shit. Give me your number.” Youngjae’s face lit up as he searched for his phone. They exchanged numbers, then they waved Goodbye. Jaebum drove home, missing the heavy weight leaning on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebummie is getting a little cutesie <3


	4. Jackpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is wishing me to get better and I was fine and now I'm sick again. Like, can you believe that?
> 
> However, when I'm not working or sleeping I'm now very busy being a Pokemon Trainer, so... yeah... Patience guys, you know the drill <3

It was one thing to meet accidentally and then decide to have some fun. Easy, when you’re already in the same place and all you have to do is ask. It was a whole other ordeal to actually make plans. Jaebum wasn’t the ‘making plans’ type. He was the type who got dragged along by his friends - you could always rely on Jackson just taking you somewhere or come up with ridiculous ideas on how to spend time.

Jaebum was the type who never wrote a word in group chats and needed a personal invitation to any event, because otherwise he wouldn’t even know something was up.

He didn’t make plans. Not even for fucking. “What’re you so blue about?” Jinyoung asked scowling as he stood in his door and combed his hair. He looked neat. “Nothing.” Jaebum grumbled. “Bored.” He stared at Jinyoung’s appearance, dress pants and button down shirt, neatly tucked in and he wore his glasses, too. “What’re you dressed up for, where are we going?” He sat up on his bed curiously. Jinyoung snarled. “ _We_ aren’t going anywhere.” He flipped his hand dismissively. “ _I_ am going out with Mark.” The name rang a bell and Jaebum frowned. “How many Mark’s do you know?” He asked. “Just one.” Jinyoung’s eyes were sparkling, causing Jaebum’ eyes to grow in disbelief. “The same Mark? But, you’ve been out with him like what, four times?” Jinyoung’s façade crumbled when he shrugged. “So what? It’s great, I get all I need.” Slowly but surely Jaebum felt a grin creep onto his face. “I don’t want to fucking hear a word.” Jinyoung sniped and turned around. “Don’t expect me back and for heaven’s sake get laid until I return, because your mood is unbearable.”

Jaebum just so managed to yell after him before the apartment door fell shut. “You’re crushing!!!!” But didn’t receive an answer. He threw himself back onto his mattress with a sigh. Fucking the same guy over and over again wasn’t absolutely unheard of, but it was still not a common occurrence with Jinyoung. That guy must’ve left a lasting impression. He was the one who was apparently so super rich, so that must’ve been playing a big part. But Jinyoung met him at a bar and they went for a One-Night-Stand and it wasn’t exactly easy to turn that into anything more serious. The possibility was so small it was literally scoring a jackpot.

Jaebum rolled around when something popped up in his mind. It was that night when Jinyoung took off without a word to get boned by that rich Mark that Youngjae first came up to try and hook up with him. If Jinyoung managed to find that One-in-a-million in that bar, how high was the chance that he also did? Youngjae was quite the jackpot, admittedly. Much more uncomplicated than it would seem at first glance and cute, too. Jaebum scrambled for his phone and checked the time. Seven. Not a time Jinyoung would even dream to go out at. That Mark must be a superhero.

He pondered for a bit. Jinyoung told him to get laid and Jinyoung was usually right. They had very explicitly agreed to be Fuck-Buddies, him and Youngjae that is, but then they hadn’t really met up again. But what was such an agreement worth if you didn’t actually make use of it? Jaebum searched for Youngjae’s number. They hadn’t even texted yet. It should be casual. He rolled around some more. “Hey, what you doin tonight?” He wrote and sent. There was no reason to be nervous, either Youngjae was free or he wasn’t. It would be pretty clear why he was asking, right?

It turned out to be, in the end, just that easy. So much so that Jaebum tried not to think about why he was so relieved when Youngjae simply answered “I’m free  :) ”. And still, he decided to phrase it as a question. “Jinyoung’s out all night. Wanna come over?” Only after he hit send he realized that he pretty much offered Youngjae to stay the night and that would be a first. Youngjae didn’t mention it. He just replied “Be right there.”

He wasn’t.

It took him full two hours to turn up at Jaebum’s door and since he now knew where Youngjae lived, he found that a little suspicious. Not that he was impatient, but he was impatient. “Hey.” Youngjae said with a slightly awkward grin. Jaebum understood. It  _was_ awkward. How did they greet each other? They wouldn’t kiss would they? Or hug? They didn’t. Jaebum nodded stoic and gestured for Youngjae to come inside, stepping out of his way.

“Took you long enough.” He said while Youngjae slipped out of his shoes. He stilled for a moment, hunched over with one shoelace between his fingers, but when he finally came back up he smiled casually. “Sorry, I didn’t know I should hurry.” Jaebum shrugged it off. He had no ground to stand on if he mentioned how he’s expected Youngjae about one and a half hour ago.

Youngjae followed him to his room and he thought already if it was going to be more awkward, but to his surprise, once the door fell shut, Youngjae immediately began taking off his clothes. Jaebum couldn’t help the cocking of his eyebrow as he felt a smirk tug on his lips. “Eager, are we?” He asked and leaned back crossing his arms. Youngjae halted after pulling his head out from his hoodie and looked at him, finding himself subject to Jaebum’s curious observation.

“Hey…” he complained with a sheepish smile and popped his jeans open then added. “Like what you see?”

Compare this to the shy, hesitating boy that Jaebum’s had in his bed a few weeks ago. There wasn’t much left of him, at least not right now and he didn’t know yet how he thought about that. Youngjae didn’t stop until he’d thrown every last piece of clothing to the ground. He looked great. Jaebum’s eyes devoured every last piece of silky skin that was uncovered. Soft and perfect and so smooth… “Did you shave?” tumbled out of his mouth before he could think about it. Youngjae shoved his bangs away and shrugged. “Yeah…?” He propped his butt on the edge of Jaebum’s bed, feet dangling to the ground.

Jaebum walked closer and reached out to touch him while sitting next to him. He never felt skin that soft under his fingertips when he slipped them over Youngjae’s chest, under his arms and down his stomach. He huffed in response. A comfortable scent, soapy and fresh found its way to Jaebum’s nostrils. “And lotioned?” He said, sniffing and pushed his face into Youngjae’s neck which had him giggle slightly. Then something clicked in his brain. “Wait, that’s what took you so long?” He asked, coming up from pressing into his skin.

Youngjae’s grin was a bit shy and a bit of something else. “Well, yah…” He admitted and scrunched his nose. “I noticed you had… well and then I thought I might…” There was a strange feeling in Jaebum’s chest, like emotional pain, but it didn’t make sense. It was understandable, Youngjae attempting to be sexually more attractive and it was nice that he was so thoughtful. He brought a little more distance between them. “To be honest…” He frowned. “I haven’t even showered today.” For some reason that made Youngjae laugh. “I don’t smell do I?” he added, in what he hoped was a playfully upset manner. It made Youngjae laugh harder. “Yes.” He chuckled. “You actually do.” Jaebum crossed his arms. “Hell.”

Youngjae, believe it or not, punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Hyung.” He laughed. “It’s okay, you smell nice.” “Nicely unshowered?” His frown deepened. “Well, kind of… masculine.” Jaebum huffed a deep sigh. “You’re a damn brat.” He concluded. “And you like that.” Youngjae flipped his hair out of his face. Jaebum scoffed like a habit, but maybe, just maybe it was a little true. He was fun when he was bratty, bubbly and cheerful.

Youngjae reached an arm around him and placed his hand against the side of his head, with his thumb against his jaw he tilted his face towards him. Then he leaned in and kissed him. Jaebum was thoroughly overwhelmed. “Woah…” he made against his lips before they were sealed and Youngjae slipped his tongue between them, kissing him deeply. Youngjae kissed him. Not the other way around. And then he even turned towards him more and raised his leg and placed it over Jaebum’s lap. He wasn’t directly straddling him, but it came close, the weight of his thigh on him enough to have Jaebum grasp the flesh and feel the soft skin.

They parted gasping and Youngjae moved further until he was almost really straddling him, except Jaebum sat so close to the corner of the bed if he tried that they’d probably both fall.

“What happened to you?” Jaebum grumbled, finding an excited sparkle in Youngjae’s eyes when they looked at each other. But he sounded casually cheerful. “I told you.” He explained. “I want some practice. I can’t really pretend I was experienced if all I ever learned was to lie there and take dick.” It was sort of fair, but Jaebum still muttered “Nothin’ wrong with being good at taking dick”. To which he was punched in the shoulder _again_. In retaliation he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them both further up the bed to turn around and place him, not too gently in the sheets. Youngjae squeaked, but switched to giggles.

“Maybe I like you like this.” Jaebum murmured and covered his naked body with his own, pressing his lips to his jaw and smoothing his palms down his arms. Youngjae’s head stretched back as Jaebum kissed down to his neck, but he pouted still. “No fair.” He complained, then gasped when he sucked a hickey to his collarbone. “I mean…” He continued timidly. “If you don’t want me to… hum… do more, okay, but…” Jaebum lifted his head and looked at him, insecurity written on his features a lot more like the virgin-Youngjae from before. He chewed on his bottom lip deliciously, which had Jaebum want to join in on. “I’d like to.”

“Well then.” Jaebum sat up on Youngjae’s thighs, sliding his hands teasingly down his chest and stomach. “What would you do?” Youngjae scrambled into a sitting position and ran his hands over his clothed chest. “I thought you’d show me.” He grumbled lowly, but nonetheless he slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest and even over his nipples. Then, in a very rash motion he lifted his arms up and pulled at the Shirt until Jaebum followed and allowed him to pull it over the head. And before he had any chance to progress, he snatched beneath his thighs and threw him over, successfully switching their position. And really catching him off-guard, so he gasped when he landed in the sheets. Youngjae looked down at him with a grin. “Never forget that you were my teacher.” He explained and luckily he leaned down to connect their mouths in a kiss, because the fuzzy tickle in his guts distracted Jaebum too much to come up with a witty response.

Youngjae didn’t turn out to be as forward as he pretended. The way he touched his body was more testing and exploring than seductive. But Jaebum liked it. It was nice for a change to just lie comfy and be pampered. It would be unfair to pretend that Jaebum’s usual sex-partners were lazy. He liked being in control, but maybe he just needed someone to insist that he lay back and enjoy.

Youngjae nosed at his neck, kissed his chest and licked his nipples. He was careful and gentle, but where he was sitting on his lap, Jaebum could feel him gradually harden and his cock pressing into Jaebum’s thigh. The harder he got the harsher he pushed down against him, subtly rutting their crotches together. It was amazing and Jaebum regretted deeply that he was still wearing sweats and boxers as Youngjae’s warm body was torturous enough without the tightness of his clothing.

“Undress me.” He ordered, cringing when he heard his voice that sounded more needy than commanding. Youngjae’s head piped up and he looked at him with pink cheeks and a coy smile. But he did crawl down and hooked his fingers into his sweatpants to pull them down. He twisted a little awkwardly in his attempt to take them off without climbing completely down, but he managed. Yet, his face was burning even redder when he came back up, sending Jaebum shy glances. He wondered if Youngjae would ever be able to decide between confident and shy.

Youngjae distracted him with another kiss and Jaebum went ahead to drive his fingers through his hair and down the line of his neck, over his naked shoulders, feeling a gentle shiver below the pads of them. Youngjae settled back on his hips, now, nude skin on nude skin it felt incredible when their cocks brushed together and they moaned into each other’s mouths. It was weird and had Jaebum chuckle. Their lips parted and when he looked up he saw Youngjae grinning too. Jaebum grabbed behind his back and pulled him back down, locking him in another wet play of tongues while their bottoms stayed tightly connected.

It was hot, very much so, as they made out, rutting like horny dogs. Youngjae sucked on his tongue greedily and left him with the incredible urge to just throw him over and have his way with him. Thankfully Youngjae eventually detached his prodding lips and returned to kissing down his chest. His hot, sticky wet tongue flicked over Jaebum’s right nipple and his eyes fell shut while he sighed in comfort. Youngjae was very thoroughly with his nipples, sucking and mouthing at them, producing naughty noises and making Jaebum’s skin tingle with excitement.

That is, until he plopped off and because his motions paused, Jaebum opened his eyes to see what he was doing. He was sitting up, eyeing him suspiciously. Jaebum frowned. “What’s wrong?” Youngjae chewed on the inside of his lip, eyes narrowing. “Is it not good?” He asked sort of anxiously. Confused, Jaebum blinked. “Yes?” He said. “It is.” Youngjae made a little huff. “You don’t like it?” Jaebum sat up, pushing Youngjae backwards a little as he did, so he landed on his thighs, his soft bottom feeling squishy against his skin.

“Why would you say that?” He asked, irritation probably more than evident. “It was nice.” He pulled himself together. “You’re doing well.” He underlined his words by petting down Youngjae’s arm. Youngjae answered with an obnoxious, full-on pout. “You weren’t like… I don’t know. _Responding_.” He mourned exasperated. It had Jaebum’s frown return. He opened his mouth to ask again, when Youngjae spoke up, features upset and shoulders tense. “When you did that to me I was like… it was very…” He squirmed, which did things to Jaebum’s lower regions and hence it took a while before it clicked. “Jesus, Youngjae.” He huffed. “That’s _you_.” Youngjae’s suspiciously narrowing eyes had him realize that he wasn’t being very clear. “Not everyone responds that… intensely.” He clarified. “You’re just very sensitive.” The redness rushed back to Youngjae’s cheeks in an instant. “Oh…” He made. Jaebum couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. “It’s good.” He soothed. “It’s very attractive. But it’s… out of the ordinary. It doesn’t mean I didn’t like it, I promise.”

Youngjae took a deep breath, chest rising and dropping visibly. “Okay.” He nodded. “So… Can I ride you?” Jaebum was going to get whiplash from Youngjae’s back and forth. He stared for a moment. To be honest, Youngjae’s way of asking to ‘be more active’ had him assume he was asking to top. And while he didn’t love bottoming too much, he would have been okay with it. But if that wasn’t was Youngjae was in for at all, he sure as hell wouldn’t bring it up. So he nodded dumbly. “Sure.” He murmured and noticed the crack in his voice. Youngjae still smiled cutely, a dust of pink on his cheeks when he climbed off him and crawled over to Jaebum’s desk to find lube and condoms.

He clutched the bottle to his chest and looked up at Jaebum under his lashes. “Can you help me… show me how to…?” He mumbled, shifting a little. Jaebum felt painfully soft inside. “Let me.” He reached out to take the lube, but Youngjae held it away. “No, I want to! I need to know how to do it myself.” He insisted, pouting a little. Jaebum didn’t like to be denied some fingering. Especially considering how responsive Youngjae was. “Why would you need to know that? I can do it.” Youngjae slapped him straight on the naked chest. “For when you’re not there.” Jaebum didn’t like that statement either.

“If whoever it is you’re having sex with doesn’t bother to prep you.” He scowled “You shouldn’t have sex with them anyways.” He snatched after the lube again, but Youngjae was faster. There was a smirk on his lips, not quite the gentle smile he sported before, but the soft shade of pink didn’t vanish. “What if that is me?!” He scrunched his nose and looked Jaebum dead in the eye, who needed a moment to digest. Ah, well…

He huffed, doing his absolute best to hide his tumbling emotions and shrugged. “Fine.” He grunted eventually, but it still had Youngjae beam. He climbed back over his legs and settled somewhere on his thighs, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. 

“It’s easier from the back.” Jaebum explained and grabbed his wrist that was reaching down between his legs, while he got up onto his knees. “Oh.” He made, excited expression and all and allowed Jaebum to guide his hand behind his back. “Now, find your hole…” Jaebum mumbled, his free arm slipping around Youngjae’s waist. And either he pulled him in or Youngjae scooted closer on his own, or both. But their chests bumped together and with the way Youngjae kneeled above him, Jaebum’s face ended up right beneath his throat and he felt his stiff erection nudge against his chest. And it twitched.

There was a raspy breath coming from above him when Jaebum placed his palm over the back of Youngjae’s hand as he slipped his middle finger between his cheeks. “Rub it a little…” Jaebum instructed. “And slick it up.” Youngjae’s other hand searched for leverage on his shoulder, fingertips digging into his skin, while his body shivered mildly. “Now push one finger inside.” Jaebum told him and he noticed that it wasn’t at all bad to give instructions. Youngjae made a very little sound, a small, vocal gasp and even though Jaebum couldn’t entirely follow all of his actions, it was quite arousing nonetheless. “Move it, in and out a little.” He whispered, noticing how Youngjae’s front rubbed up against him, feeling for the small motions of Youngjae’s hand. “You can add the second.” He kept going and Youngjae quietly whimpered when he followed immediately.

Then the movement of his hand stopped and he sniffed. “It doesn’t feel as good as when you did it.” He complained with a pout from above. Jaebum snorted. “Of course not.” He slipped his hand further over Youngjae’s and nudged it to keep going. He did, moving his fingers in and out slowly, but still whined. “Why not?!” Jaebum sighed and peppered a few dry kisses to Youngjae’s collarbone. “Because. The same reason you can’t tickle yourself.” Youngjae was quiet for a moment, then mumbled. “Ah… okay.”

He dutifully kept going, but his pout didn’t vanish and it was cute as if enough pouting could enable Jaebum to change biology. “Ahh… I think I’m good.” Youngjae eventually gasped and looked at him questioningly as if asking if he was right. Jaebum didn’t really know what to say so he nodded and Youngjae retrieved his hand. When he leaned over and grabbed the condom off the comforter, Jaebum eyed it suspiciously. “You know…” He said, reaching for his hand and fiddling with the package between his fingers. “Since we know we’re clean now…” It’s not like he wasn’t aware that it was a stupid idea. Did he know better? Sure. Did he usually do that? Absolutely not. But they’ve already been there, right? And it’d felt amazing.

Youngjae looked skeptical and Jaebum felt dumb. Last time he’d upset Youngjae with his irresponsibility and now he was trying to do it again, just because fucking without a condom turned him on. “Sorry.” He breathed out quickly, but Youngjae opened his mouth, speaking slowly. “But that would require us to not sleep with anyone else.” Jaebum’s fingers tensed around Youngjae’s, the foil package still in between. “Right.” He breathed out rapidly, trying hard not to think about Youngjae offering his perfect body to another man. “Right, if you have multiple partners we shouldn’t do that…” He was babbling, wasn’t he.

“Me?!” Youngjae scoffed and poked him in the chest. “You’re the loose woman here.” Jaebum took a deep breath. “Have you still not overcome your prejudices about me?” He tried hard not to mirror Youngjae’s pouting behavior. “Just because I like casual sex does not mean I fuck someone else every single week.” Youngjae sat down heavily on his thighs so they were eye-level with each other. Youngjae stared at him sincerely. “Promise?” Jaebum nodded. And suddenly it wasn’t anymore about being clean, but he needed Youngjae to believe him. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” He said honestly. “I haven’t slept with anyone since we did it.” Youngjae monitored him closely, examining his truthfulness and eventually he nodded, freed his hand and threw the crumpled package off the bed.

“That’s good.” He muttered while fumbling for the lube instead. “I kind of liked it.” Jaebum had to close his eyes for a moment to deal with the sudden surge of arousal. He’d almost forgotten how hard he was, how compromising their position, how Youngjae’s lush thighs pressed into his own, his naked butt squished on his lap, perfectly seductive.

“You know…” Youngjae kept speaking and Jaebum thought that being that talkative in bed suited him a lot more than the wordless, shy boy he’s been before. “We’ve had sex twice and I’ve never even actually touched him.” Jaebum blinked, had to think for a moment as he watched Youngjae pour lube into his palm. “I’m nervous.” He was smiling though and as he looked down, Jaebum’s eyes followed and watched him wrap his slicked-up hand around his cock. He grunted in the back of his throat when the pleasure radiated off from his groin, the gel feeling cool for a moment before it took on their combined heat and while it did feel amazing, he had to admit that Youngjae’s pale, chubby hand also looked so damn good holding him.

“Is this okay?” Youngjae asked quietly and blinked up into his eyes while he carefully spread the lube around his dick. Jaebum met his gaze reluctantly with a nod. “You can…” He breathed out. “Hold a little firmer.” It did feel amazing. Youngjae’s confidence to try paired with the insecure execution. It was cute and sexy as he followed obediently, tightening his grip and slowly jerking up and down, more than was necessary just to spread lube, but it felt so fucking good, Jaebum wouldn’t complain in a million years. “I like this.” Youngjae murmured quietly, gaze fixated on where he was holding Jaebum and it made him shiver in arousal.

And then he let go. Youngjae sat up on his knees again while Jaebum watched him dazedly. Reaching behind himself and placing Jaebum’s length against his entrance resulted in a full body shudder. God, how was he supposed to get through this without slamming Youngjae down into the sheets and fucking him silly? Youngjae’s free hand wrapped around his shoulder and clawed into the back of his neck, almost painful, but it was okay, because he also growled under his breath as he lowered his body down. Jaebum’s cock slipped right into place, breaching the tight muscle and heat enveloped around his tip numbing his mind.

“Oh fuck.” Youngjae breathed out, pulled himself closer, cheek pressing into Jaebum’s hair and he sank down so fucking slow, Jaebum’s head vanishing inside him with a small plop and then his tight walls rubbed down his length agonizing and addictive. Youngjae had lubed him up so well, the slide was lovely wet and slippery, polar opposite to last time and the slow pace was maddening. Jaebum just so noticed how he was gasping and grunting in Youngjae’s ear.

Once he didn’t need it for guidance anymore, Youngjae’s hand came up to grab onto his shoulder, smearing sticky lube to his skin, but Jaebum didn’t care, because he was now so far up his perfect ass, he couldn’t focus on anything else. “Fuck. Fuck fuck.” Youngjae cursed again when his motion eventually stopped, Jaebum sheathed inside him as far as it would go, at least now and he absolutely agreed. Fuck.

They were in a competitive gasping match, breathing into each other’s ears until Youngjae squirmed and twisted and Jaebum choked. “Fuck.” He growled himself this time, grabbing tightly onto Youngjae’s slender waist and holding him in place. “H… Have you…” Youngjae stammered breathily into his ear. “…always been this… big…” Jaebum shuddered but forced himself to stay focused. “It’s the position.” He murmured in response, rubbing his thumbs over Youngjae’s hipbones. “’K…kay.” Youngjae gave back, pushing his hips experimentally and keened.

“Oh fuck.” He complained, making Jaebum’s head dizzy, making him tighten his jaw as he pressed his teeth together in an attempt to stay calm. He had to command Youngjae for being this eager, despite complaining and cursing like a sailor, he did lift his bottom up a bit and pressed back down. It felt amazing, the tightness and friction that Jaebum needed like the air to breathe. 

“Is it okay?” Youngjae gasped after a few more careful pushes. Jaebum choked out a pathetic “Yeah…” even though he was screaming internally _‘No, fuck, No! More!!’_ But he could count on Youngjae questioning everything, following up with a frowny “You sure?” To which Jaebum had to close his eyes in prayer for a moment. “Whenever you’re ready.” He muttered in defeat. “Ready for what?” Youngjae stilled and frowned. It had Jaebum choke out a silent curse. “To go… faster… Harder…”

“It’s tough.” Youngjae pouted cutely and that while he was stretched open so wonderfully around him. Jaebum groaned, gripping his waist tighter. “Lean back.” He croaked, taking Youngjae’s hand off his shoulder -not the one with its nails buried into the back of his neck because that was hot as fuck- and placed it on his own thigh, right above his knee. It lost him some frontal contact but that was okay because Youngjae moaned overwhelmed over the shift and the way Jaebum’s cock repositioned inside him.

“Like that.” Jaebum encouraged, before they both moaned in unison as he bottomed out quite accidentally when Youngjae settled in position. He was lodged so deep inside now, he wasn’t sure he’d felt the whole of it before, Youngjae’s tight entrance twitching around the base of his cock.

Youngjae actually turned out to be a natural. Once he was positioned well, he found the right way to roll his hips immediately and it was breathtaking. Literally, as Jaebum forgot to breathe for a while and eventually gasped for air like a drowning man. Youngjae’s head fell back with a desperate moan as he pushed down hard, stretching and baring his neck, prompting Jaebum to want to bite and bruise it, even though he couldn’t right now. “Oh my god.” He whined and ground his bottom onto him, muscles in his stomach tensing, arms flexing.

He looked much less young like that, so much more sturdy and strong and absolutely gorgeous nonetheless. He stayed there for a while, making Jaebum grunt and groan from the pressure while he was busy rutting in his lap, jabbing his aching cock into all the right places, apparently. The guttural moaning and cursing slowly but surely gave way to higher, whinier sounds that Jaebum knew of him and fucking loved. He sounded so seductive, looked so edible and made his head spin.

His motions became harsher, less controlled and more desperate, a sheen of sweat covering his glowing body while his nails dug up Jaebum’s skin beyond repair. Grinding the length of his dick into his sweet spot didn’t seem enough anymore -thankfully- so the movement of his hips started getting wider too and that was it. Jaebum lost control of his voice and his thoughts as he began growling in need.

When Youngjae bounced on his cock in earnest the friction was pure blessing, the perfect amount of tightness covering him, his walls all-enclosing and rubbing up and down his length heavenly. And Youngjae whimpered in pleasure more often than not, each time he brought his hips down with a perfect, seductive roll of his body and Jaebum sunk to the end inside him. He was surprisingly steady with it and when Jaebum looked down he could watch the muscles in his stomach flex beautifully, but most of the time he focused on the stretch of his throat and his blissfully closed eyes.

At least for a while. Youngjae’s hips staggered, he lost control of his rhythm and his noises became more desperate. His hand that had scratched up Jaebum’s neck beyond repair vanished and flung down to wrap around his wiggling cock, glistening wet at the top. “No.” Jaebum gasped and caught the wrist in a tight grip, causing Youngjae to wail desperately. “Not yet.” Jaebum added feverishly. He wasn’t ready, he needed a bit more, pleasure coiling in his stomach but he wasn’t there just yet.

Youngjae almost stilled, moving helplessly and visibly exhausted. “I can’t…” He whined, throat raspy and dry. Jaebum shuddered when he stopped, seated fully on his cock, body twisting. “Let me…” He pushed out between his teeth and it took all but one shaky nod from Youngjae’s head for him to grab him tightly by the waist and pull him off. They both groaned when his length slipped out, but he let Youngjae fall back into the sheets, less gentle than he should have, but he was so fucking horny.

He slung his legs over his shoulders and bent down and in a heartbeat sunk his aching cock back into Youngjae’s wet heat, his stretched out hole welcoming him inside just like Youngjae’s relieved moan. He didn’t take any time to warm up before he rocked forward, his hipbones colliding with Youngjae’s plush bottom. The way he was bent in half beneath him was honestly mouth-watering and how he moaned in bliss and when Jaebum looked down he could see his angry red cock curl onto his milky stomach.

Jaebum thrust with fervor, made Youngjae moan, made himself moan. They both were a mess at this point, but it was okay, because they were a mess together, sweaty and flushed, red blotches on Youngjae’s skin and Jaebum’s face contorted in exhaustion and grim reluctance to give up.

His skin was burning as much as his muscles, even though he didn’t need to pound for long, he still did so hard and fast, chasing the high like an addict with blood thrumming in his ears only pierced through by Youngjae’s hiccupping yelps until he suddenly tensed.

Stars exploded before Jaebum’s eyes when Youngjae’s insides clenched down on him, when his eyes flew open and his head back, when he cried out and his cock twitched just as the insane pleasure robbed Jaebum of his vision and he came hard. His hips stuttered when he buried himself in Youngjae’s depth with a vicious growl, his world coming together only to then fall apart and he finally emptied himself, filling Youngjae’s body up with his cum and he would never admit in front of anyone how much satisfaction it garnered him to do that. Painting him white from the inside out, claiming him as he felt him shudder harshly around his length.

Jaebum just came to, gasping and panting color started appearing in his sight, the black dots fading and while he still glowed in the aftermath, in his very own space so perfectly carved out in Youngjae’s insides, he found his pretty face, positively fucked out, eyes hazy and lips parted in heavy breath. And he realized with a tug in his chest that this was what he wanted to see after every orgasm for the rest of his life.

Now Jaebum was not stranger to post-orgasmic pink glasses, but he couldn’t remember an orgasm that intense or a sight that perfect.

He had to sit up because his arms were about to give out, but he was reluctant to lose the connection, so he held Youngjae’s bottom settled on his lap, even when his legs fell down from his shoulders and dangled around his waist while his face showed barely any reaction.

Youngjae had come all over himself and it was so fucking pretty how his soft cock laid in its own mess, silvery stripes of cum painting his chest and sticky strings dribbling from the tip. “Fuck…” Youngjae’s voice was raw and soundless when he cursed weakly. Jaebum felt a smile tug on his lips. Youngjae blinked at him, his body came back to life slowly. “Can you take it out now?”

Youngjae displayed his incredible youth once again. While Jaebum was beat and dead tired, Youngjae shifted around in the sheets restlessly. He didn’t say something until his stomach did first. It made a loud, obnoxious growl, causing Jaebum to prop up and look at him in disbelief. Youngjae grinned. “I’m hungry.”

It was quite tough to get out of bed again, but once the smell of baking frozen pizza reached his nostrils, Jaebum found a late dinner was not such a bad idea. Since their tiny student-apartment didn’t have a living room and Jaebum normally ate at his desk, they exploited an absent roommate once again. Jinyoung actually had a sofa and his laptop wasn’t password-protected (which Youngjae thought was unbelievably dumb), so they huddled up in his room and watched a movie.

“So…” Jaebum started and glanced at the time during a quiet part of the film. “You’re going home later?” Youngjae didn’t react right away and when Jaebum glanced over he found him with his hands covering half of his face and his eyes wide open staring at the screen. “Yah. Brat.” Jaebum poked him against the shoulder and Youngjae squeaked and jumped. Only then he looked back at him. “Huh?” It took Jaebum a moment before he felt a smirk creep on his face. “Are you scared?”

Youngjae shoved him, but he whined as he did. “Shut up, Hyung! It’s so scaryyyy.” Just in that moment a loud jump scare happened on screen and he startled and fell straight into Jaebum’s lap with a squeak. Jaebum didn’t even try to contain his laughter but he still allowed Youngjae to hide behind his arms. “Youngjae.” He tried again. “Do you have to go home later?” He asked and added innocently. “Alone. In the dark.” Youngjae shook his head against his chest. “Noooo?” He made muffled and then peeked up. “Can I stay?”

Jaebum nodded.

He gave Youngjae some boxer shorts to sleep in who refused to not be in the same room with him for the rest of the night. Only when Jaebum climbed under his covers he was reminded how exhausted he was after fucking so thoroughly. Youngjae crawled after him and he was still on edge from the scary movie, the rest of which he spent in Jaebum’s arms which had been quite okay if he were honest.

He also pulled the blanket tightly around his body and because Jaebum only had one it slipped off half of his own when Youngjae rolled up in it. “Yah.” He made and attempted to tug it back over him. “Nooo.” Youngjae complained. “I need it. What about the monsters?”

Jaebum huffed, hiding an endeared chuckle under annoyance. “Jesus, come here.” And only after he scooted in and wrapped Youngjae in a protective hug so that the blanket could fit both of them he wondered, quite suddenly; If that had been Youngjae’s intention from the get go.

Not that it changed anything about how comfortable he felt and how easily he fell asleep with a soft, warm body in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the fic is actually really planned out and all with notes and shit. But I have to write it, too :D


	5. Mind you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely cabbages! Guess who's back so super soon and actually completely healthy, too? :D Yay! (Thanks for the well wishes <3)
> 
> So... I have bitten a bit more for this fic than I can chew, like, what the hell was I thinking with those subplots and side characters? Idk, I'm trying to balance it out, get closure here and there and who knows... maybe between subplots and porking our actual protagonist will find some time for real story elements like, conflict and emotions?
> 
> I'll work it out, stay tuned :P

Jaebum awoke quite disoriented. His eyes blinked open into dim light of a rainy day and he felt incredibly warm. It took him some time to realize what woke him up, but after a bit of yawning and shuffling he remembered what the source of the heat was that he felt. Youngjae’s body was not only tightly pressed into his side with his leg atop his own, there was also a pair of plush and soft lips attached to the skin below his ear.

“Morning.” Jaebum grumbled mentally following the trace of Youngjae’s mouth nudging and caressing his neck. “Morning’” he answered breathily and not just his voice spoke of something naughty, his lower body did too with an obnoxious erection poking Jaebum’s hip.

“et’some nasty morning wood.” He commented grumpily, but followed it with a dark sort of “Mhhrm” when he felt Youngjae’s wet tongue dart out to lick behind his ear. Very subtly, probably with Jaebum being awake now and not being told to stop, Youngjae’s lower region began to push against him like a horny puppy. “I’m not used to waking up with someone breathing down my neck.” Youngjae explained between chewing on his earlobe and sucking on his neck. “Got me riled up.”

It very obviously did. “Can you fuck me again?” He asked blunt as hell, underlining his request with some needy rutting of his hips, dragging his hard length tightly over Jaebum’s side. “Oh Jesus…” He muttered in response. Not that he was against it, it was just… Jesus, that boy. He shoved his arms around him, even though he was still mad tired and rolled them over. He landed half on top of a grumbling Youngjae, pressing him into the tangled sheets.

“You insatiable demon.” He murmured and made himself comfortable, burying his face into his neck and just staying there, heavily holding Youngjae down who started squirming and complaining. He could feel his chest rise and fall and listened to his heavy breathing. “Hyunnnng… please?” He pushed against his shoulders.

“Aren’t you sore?” Jaebum mumbled and shifted so he could push his thigh between Youngjae’s legs, putting teasing pressure against his crotch. “Ah…” Youngjae made somewhere in the middle between aroused and annoyed. “Yeah kinda.” He gasped and rubbed his cock shamelessly against his thigh. Jaebum piped his head up. “And you still want me to fuck you?” Youngjae pouted. “Well, I’m really horny.” He stated. Jaebum caught his pouty bottom lip between his teeth and tugged on it. He was now fully awake when he trailed kisses down Youngjae’s jaw and throat. “We’ll see…” He said non-committed as he scooted down.

“See what?” Youngjae wanted to know, but Jaebum ignored him, busy gliding his lips beneath his belly-button, noticing that his boxers he’d borrowed were nowhere to be found. He licked passed the waiting erection and pressed his mouth to the soft inside of Youngjae’s thigh, felt his shudders against his lips. Then, without further ado he latched on to the exposed hole, nudged the tip of his tongue and listened to a filthy moan.

Youngjae’s butt squirmed and his puffy entrance fluttered around his tongue. He was panting somewhere above him, cut through by tiny, poorly-suppressed whimpers. Jaebum pulled his face out from between those bouncy cheeks and looked up, finding Youngjae blinking down at him under his lashes. “Hurts?” He asked knowingly. “No.” Youngjae frowned and as an answer to Jaebum’s cocked brow just two heartbeats later he muttered a defeated “Yes”.

Jaebum curled his arms underneath and around Youngjae’s thighs and scooted up a notch so they settled comfortably against his shoulders. He showed Youngjae something of which he hoped it was a wicked smirk. “Now watch closely if you want to learn.” He said, poked his tongue out and placed it against the base of Youngjae’s stiff cock, listened to his surprised yelp and licked a thick wet stripe all the way to the tip.

Youngjae’s shocked, overwhelmed expression was honestly a little funny and paired with the bed-hair it was incredibly cute. Even after fucking several times and quite filthy on top of that, he was still so innocent in many regards. “Oh, Hyung…” He breathed out and in the dull light it was hard to tell, but he was probably blushing a little.

“That’s what we call oral sex, Youngjae-ah.” Jaebum explained, holding back a grin and opened his mouth to wrap his lips around the head. Youngjae stuttered incoherently as he watched him in a daze. “Ah, Hyung…” He made when Jaebum slipped him deeper into his mouth. Youngjae was just the right size for blowjobs Jaebum noted mentally. Not so big it’d hurt his jaw or choke him, but most definitely enough to have his mouth feel full.

He sank a bit further down his length, keeping his eyes trained on Youngjae’s face to watch his reaction and allowing his body to salivate and slick up the slide. He didn’t go all in yet as to not overwhelm his cute blowjob-virgin, taking him in halfway and moving back up with a slow, comfortable bob of his head. It was enough though, judging by the sinful moans that pearled off Youngjae’s pretty lips.

He pulled off, making him whimper and licked around his tip, curling his tongue and let saliva dribble down the length. “If you ever do this.” He said quietly. “You should alternate.” He kissed down all the way to the base, tilted his head and took it gently between his lips when going back up. “Keeps it interesting.” He popped the head into his mouth and nudged it with his tongue. “Makes it more exciting.” He murmured in between, then brought his head down and swallowed him halfway again.

The slide was getting wetter and better when he went back to bobbing his head, lips closed around the girth in gentle pressure. He listened to Youngjae whine and moan and felt his hips squirm that he kept secured to the mattress by his hipbones. The next time he plopped off, Youngjae complained with an obnoxious wail that had him almost grin. “If you keep this up.” He explained. “It’ll drive any man wild.” “Ah!” Youngjae made, face scrunching into a sulky expression and now Jaebum did grin.

“This is the basic. Can’t be wrong with this.” He evaluated and repeated the up and down of his head, creating the friction Youngjae liked so much and reveled in the shudders of pleasure he caused while watching his eyes threaten to fall shut. His thighs twitched around his shoulders and his eyes closed for a moment every couple of seconds before he tore them back open, staring down at Jaebum with parted lips and pink cheeks.

“God you look so pretty…” The words tumbled out of Jaebum’s mouth the next time he slipped all the way off unintentionally. Just then he realized that his own cock was aching from neglect and he subtly rubbed it against the sheets for a bit of friction. Youngjae whimpered high-pitched and slapped a hand before his mouth. Jaebum wasn’t sure he ever outright told him that, but it was true. Especially in this moment, when he himself wasn’t as hazy in arousal and focused on his own pleasure, the motions against the mattress the barest minimum of relief for his erection. And Youngjae, just after waking up with his hair messy and his cheeks puffy looked so damn gorgeous.

“All you have to be careful about.” He murmured and heard that his voice was getting more crooked. “Are your teeth.” In demonstration he scraped his front teeth over the skin of Youngjae’s length right underneath his head, feeling the shiver and listening intently to the suppressed whine.

“And when you’re more experienced…” Jaebum tightened his hold on Youngjae’s hips. “There’s a thing called ‘deepthroating’.” Youngjae gasped harshly, eyes widening comically and Jaebum allowed himself a tiny smirk before he dove in.

Now, he wasn’t exactly an expert in this regard, but Youngjae wasn’t big enough to suffocate him that easily, so he actually managed to swallow him almost all the way down.

Of course Youngjae’s hips bucked up as he did and he needed a lot of strength to keep him down and then his wide eyes finally screwed shut for good as the filthiest of moans was punched from his lungs. Jaebum did gag when his tip nudged the back of his throat, but it was absolutely worth it. He shuddered around his cock, but it was barely noticeable against Youngjae’s shaking legs and even shakier breaths. He was panting and whining and his fingers were fidgeting for something to grasp, one hand tangling in his own hair, the other erratically traveling up and down his chest, ball of the hand rubbing over his nipples.

It really was worth it and Jaebum came up for air for just a moment before taking him in again, more saliva smearing around and resulting in a nasty noise and on his third try he finally managed to go all the way, swallowing Youngjae down his throat and lips connecting with the clean-shaven skin at the base.

Youngjae’s moans were ridiculously loud, mouth wide open in rough pants and tugging harshly on his own hair, completely out of it, drowning in pleasure and even though he could barely breathe with a cock stuffing his mouth, Jaebum felt his own twitch against the sheets, arousal pulsing in his veins.

It didn’t take much before Youngjae was chanting a broken litany of ‘Hyung, Hyung, Hyung…’ and he felt his thighs tense around him and saw his stomach flex. He pulled off far enough that his taught cock laid heavily on his tongue and glided his lips along the length.

Youngjae moaned a desperate sound and the blink of an eye later Jaebum felt hot, salty sperm fill his mouth, shoot against the back of his throat and pool on his tongue as Youngjae shook through a heavy orgasm. Jaebum swallowed reluctantly and gently licked him clean, guiding him through the aftershocks until he felt his muscles go limp.

Youngjae barely acknowledged him when he released his softening member and crawled out from between his legs to lie down next to him. He looked really soft and really cute the way he was lying there, still blissfully closed eyes and slowly but surely calming breaths. Jaebum felt almost as if he too was in the aftermath, except he was rock hard and now with nothing to distract him he noticed how his cock was throbbing angrily from the neglect.

He rolled onto his side and buried his face in the crook of Youngjae’s neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and  _Youngjae_ , grabbing his aching dick. He meant to jerk off, he really did, but Youngjae was so close and so naked and so warm and so close, he scooted further in and pressed his crotch against his side, groaning quietly when feeling his soft, heated skin against his member.

The involuntary urgency of his action seemed to wake Youngjae from his daze. His eyes fluttered open and he tilted his face in his direction. “Okay.” His voice was a crooked mess that covered Jaebum’s skin with a tingling sensation. Youngjae huffed and groaned in exhaustion when he propped up to crawl down and settle on top of his legs. Jaebum opened his mouth, half-meaning to day something along the lines of ‘You don’t have to’, but Youngjae’s pretty hand curled around his throbbing dick so suddenly, all that came out of him was a startled moan.

Their eyes found each other in the middle. Determination was written on Youngjae’s features, shaking off the post-orgasmic tiredness, but he didn’t move for a moment. “I don’t… have to swallow do I?” he asked a little sceptic. Jaebum hastily shook his head, but could answer because the arousal was binding his tongue. Youngjae nodded. “Good. I mean, it was nice when you just did, but I think… it’d be kind of gross?” He explained, frowning a little as if he was imagining it. Jaebum choked around air. “No… it’s fine…” He forced out weakly and watched Youngjae smile up at him before leaning down and taking a portion of his dick into his mouth.

It was fantastic. Jaebum wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed by the needy groan that escaped him from nothing more than his tip slipping between Youngjae’s soft lips. It shouldn’t be affecting him that much, but it did. Well, it had been like that with Youngjae from the start, but in this very moment it was just  _intense_ . Jaebum’s had a bunch of blowjobs in his life. From hot studs and cute boys, from long time acquaintances and strangers, from amateurs and pros. None quite like this.

It wasn’t so much what Youngjae did or how he did it. It was just… Jaebum stared down at him through half-lidded eyes, a little glad that he didn’t return the gaze because he’d casted his eyes down to focus on the task at hand. It was just  _who_ did it. It was so undeniably Youngjae-ish how he put to use every little thing Jaebum told him about, even though he’d done that more for the fun than anything, maybe a little bit teasing. But Youngjae figured out pretty quickly.

He didn’t get him very deep, which was fine, really. He just sunk his mouth down on him until Jaebum’s tip nudged his gag reflex and he flinched back up without a word. Popping off him, he instead went ahead to work his tongue around him and he didn’t stick with what Jaebum taught.

His hand-mouth coordination was on point. Jaebum stared at him like in trance, mouth hanging open in fascination, gasping and panting while watching Youngjae’s pink, perfect little tongue flick out to lick around his head. He rubbed the places he didn’t put his mouth on with his thumb, held him in place to slurp all the way from the tip to the base and back up. He nudged the tip of his tongue against every spot, thoroughly and torturous. He tilted his head to brush his lips alongst the side, pressure inconsistent. He suckled around the tip and swallowed his excess saliva, then he opened his mouth wide and licked him with the thick, wide part of the back of his tongue, spit dribbling down the length of it. Jaebum could feel the wetness as he slicked him up on purpose and it would be a pathetic lie if he pretended it didn’t turn him on infinitely to have Youngjae drooling on his cock.

And it was only when Jaebum’s mind became so clouded with lust and moan after moan fell out between his lips and his fingers tensed in the sheets that he realized what Youngjae was doing.

He was  _analyzing_ him. 

Just like that he’d figured out to monitor his reactions, the tensing of his muscles and the sounds he made to figure out what worked best, what motions of his mouth and what use of his tongue made him feel good.

And he indulged in those.

Jaebum was a positive mess by the time he felt his gut tighten, the measured ministrations having him lean dangerously over the edge. He would’ve stretched his head back, closed his eyes if this was anyone else. But he couldn’t tear his gaze off Youngjae’s bobbing head, continuously moving up and down, producing the nastiest wet noises that rang in his ears like music.

He was about to warn Youngjae, when he was so close, but just then he apparently decided to look up at him, eyes glassy from brimming tears and red, puffy lips stretched out around his length and flushed cheeks a soft pink. Jaebum yelped, the sudden spark of arousal the drop in the barrel and he felt his muscles tense, his body shudder from the surge of pleasure and the fact that it hit him so unprepared made it a million times more intense than what he was used to. He moaned deeply, toppling down the cliff helplessly and came down Youngjae’s throat.

He pulled off sputtering, just when he felt the first drop of cum hit the back of his throat and it ended in a complete mess. Jaebum hadn’t meant to, but he orgasm had his thighs shake and his toes curl and he spurted thick streaks of white that splattered into Youngjae’s mouth and onto his lips and cheek when he popped off.

Even as it happened Jaebum felt the shame and guilt burn through his ribs and it didn’t help how Youngjae wasn’t at all discreet about his dislike of the situation. Nose scrunched in disgust he coughed and stuck his tongue out and without any shame spit the contents of his mouth down onto Jaebum’s stomach. “Blärgh.” He added, wiped his tongue with the back of his hand and finally looked up again, just when Jaebum managed to fight through the fog of his high. Though it didn’t help that some of his cum was running down Youngjae’s pale cheek and chin.

He sat up, wincing. “I’m sorry!” He yelped and reached out to wipe him clean with his bare hand. “I said not to, Hyung.” Youngjae complained, but thankfully the visible pout on his deliciously puffed up lips spoke of an underlying playfulness. Jaebum would be devastated if Youngjae were honestly upset with him. “I’m so, so sorry!” He repeated, still cradling his cheek. “I swear to god and every deity in existence I didn’t mean to.” He shifted a little watching Youngjae sulk. “Took me by surprise.”

Youngjae sat up, settling his weight heavily on his thighs. “I was that good, wasn’t I?” He boasted with a devilish glint in his eyes. It barely occurred to Jaebum to answer something snippy. “Yeah.” He nodded. And it was a 100% true. Youngjae pretended to flick his nonexistent long hair over his shoulder, obnoxious enough that it finally eased the tension in Jaebum’s muscles he didn’t know was still there.

“I knew it.” Youngjae stated matter-of-factly. “But that was still gross. Next time you warn me.” Jaebum nodded obediently. “Also, next time let me go first.” Jaebum blinked. “Why?”

With a shrug, Youngjae climbed off him and slid to the floor making his way to the bathroom. “If I hadn’t just come I think I would’ve gotten hard.” He explained with a thoughtful note. “You sound really hot when you get lost.”

Even though he didn’t look back, Jaebum mechanically followed him to the bath, a little too out of it to make much sense of the words.

This wasn’t going well. It was going a little too well.

They showered together, scrubbing off the sweat and filth, had a late breakfast and then it was almost five when Youngjae finally slipped on his shoes with Jaebum standing behind him in the hallway. “Well… bye…” Youngjae said a little awkward when he was done and turned around to him. Jaebum drew in his eyebrows. “Get home safe.” He answered, because ‘Yeah. Bye.’ would be too lame. Youngjae just nodded.

It wasn’t really that he’d planned it. It wasn’t really conscious and not really unconscious either. It just felt natural and  _required_ that Jaebum stepped in, slung an arm around Youngjae’s back and kissed him on the mouth. It wasn’t a peck and it wasn’t passionate. It was just a kiss. With a little bit of tongue and tilted heads and closed eyes. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have, Jaebum thought when they parted and Youngjae looked at him. It wasn’t anything he could identify, but it was strange. A strange expression, thoughtful, but slightly uncomfortable. Maybe casual Goodbye kisses were… Then Youngjae averted his eyes with a sigh or maybe a huff, Jaebum wasn’t sure and he made his way for the door. “See you, Hyung.” It sounded casual and friendly enough, but… After the door fell shut Jaebum stood in the hallway for a long while, but his brain was a mess and he couldn’t order a single thought.

“What do you mean you’re not free on Saturday?” Jackson asked with the most obnoxious pout and he tugged on Jaebum’s sleeve. “Well I’m busy.” He grumbled in response and pulled his sweatshirt out of Jackson’s reach. “Then take me with!” He demanded and scooted after him to keep assaulting his sleeve. “I can’t take you with me.” Jaebum scolded. “It’s a dick appointment.”

That had Jackson finally release the fabric tucked between his fingers, but it also caused a desperate wail. “You too!?” He threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “Everyone’s leaving me! Everyone’s got a date!” Jaebum shoved him. “I’m not everyone and it’s not a date!” He said with a frown. “Yeah right!” Jackson complained. “ _We’re not dating, Jackson_ .” He imitated Jinyoung’s sound of voice. “ _We’re just fucking_ . He says as he’s getting ready to meet his Mark-dude the third time in four days.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. It wasn’t wrong that it was pretty darn obvious that Jinyoung saw more in his newest acquirement than just a string of good fucks and it was admittedly a little pathetic that he refused to acknowledge that. Even Jaebum knew that. But it was also none of their business.

“And _you’re_ not _dating_ Youngjae either, even though you meet him so often you ain’t got time for your best friend anymore!” Jackson shoved himself into his personal space and nudged his cheek against his shoulder, bottom lip protruding in a display of something that was apparently supposed to be cute. And maybe it _was_ cute, judging by the way Jaebum’s heartrate picked up. “We’re fuck buddies.” He clarified, maybe a little too quickly. “What about Bam Bam?” He added to gloss over it and a little proud that he remembered his name.

“He got a daaaaate!” Jackson wailed, but under the obnoxious sulking tone his eyes were narrowed darkly. “And he’s not even subtle about it… Seems like he’s shoving it in my face every chance he gets how he has a girlfriend and totally absolutely doesn’t like me…” He trailed off, eyes glazing over in a way that told Jaebum he no longer was looking at him. Jaebum shifted in discomfort. He should have known that Bam Bam would end up being weird about the way he drew boundaries as Youngjae had asked of him. Children.

“It’s not like I don’t know that.” Jackson added grumpily and Jaebum knew him long enough to sense the danger. “Like it isn’t always like that. Never find someone who likes me. Everyone always finds people they like, even someone as shallow and slutty as Jinyoung. When do I ever get lucky.” “Shut up.” Jaebum cut him off before he could sulk more and Jackson’s gaze popped back into the present. “You’re a great guy, Jacks.” He ruffled his hair friendly. “You just haven’t met the right person yet. You’re young, it’ll happen.” Jackson didn’t push his hand away but his frown deepened. “I’m not even younger than you. And _you’ve_ found your prince already.”

Jaebum bit back the snarky remark lying on his tongue. “And Jinyoung… He too… And if you haven’t noticed, it’s not me.”

To his absolute horror, Jaebum found sullen tears brimming in Jackson’s eyes. “Oh…” He made, a little helpless. Of course, when they first met, Jackson did have a massive crush on Jinyoung, but… that’s been ages ago and it was never a real thing. More like a sexual attraction that was not reciprocated in the way Jackson wanted. They were just friends now. Jaebum was certain that Jackson no longer nursed any serious feelings for Jinyoung, but at the same time, he  _was_ in a way Bam Bam’s predecessor. Jackson liked someone who didn’t like him back, then they became friends and he never complained about having to deal with his emotions. So maybe Jackson was fed up with rejection. It was understandable.

“You know I can’t magically find you someone who likes you back.” Jaebum said matter-of-factly, because he found out that the best way to pull Jackson back from his hyper-emotional state was to be sober. “I want to make you feel better, but attraction cannont be forced. Or conjured.” Jackson huffed. “But I put friendship before getting laid, you know that, right? So, if it helps you, we can hang out on Saturday.” Jaebum knew deep down that he wasn’t a 100% honest. Usually he did absolutely value his friends more than getting laid, but it really stung to think about having to cancel his plans with Youngjae. Which he couldn’t admit. So, to prove to Jackson _and_ to himself that delaying his fuck-date with Youngjae wasn’t a big deal, he offered a trip to their go-to bar. 

“What about your date?” Jackson asked suspiciously. “Isn’t he gonna be mad?” Jaebum shrugged. Pretense mostly, because he seriously hoped that Youngjae wouldn’t be mad at him and at the same time kind of hoped he would be at least a little upset. It made such a tirade of uneasiness rumble in his chest that he even forgot to chastise Jackson for the use of the D-word.

“We can fuck some other time.” Jaebum muttered defensively. Jackson rolled his eyes. “We can go together.” He suggested bland. “I don’t mind as long as you don’t behave too couple-y or sneak away to screw in a bathroom stall.” Jaebum pulled a face in disgust at the prospect of getting busy on a dirty toilet and gagged obnoxiously. “Ew, gross.” He made and still added. “Are you sure you’re cool with that? I mean… if _he_ wants to of course…”

Jackson’s nod was serious. “Yeah, it’s cool. I like him. He’s kinda cute, but I haven’t honestly paid him much attention next to Bam before.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully as he spoke.

Now, Jaebum knew that obviously and shifted uncomfortably. What if he  _had_ though? He couldn’t help wondering. If one would believe Youngjae’s narration, Jackson could have been the one to deflower him if he’d just bothered to acknowledge him. Maybe… Maybe Youngjae could have been the person to like Jackson back. They’re both of a sweet nature and both equally excitable and capable of enjoying the little things in life. Wouldn’t they have been a good fit? And Jaebum would have never been coaxed into sleeping with Youngjae in the first place.

He shook his head as if to physically shake off the thoughts. Stupid. Things happen the way they do and there’s no point in wondering about the ‘What if’s’.

“I’ll text Youngjae and pick you up at eight.” Jaebum said and Jackson smirked.

Even though he didn’t seem too thrilled, Youngjae had reluctantly agreed and so they found themselves that Saturday evening climbing the stairs to Jackson’s apartment together. Jaebum had refrained from out-of-place kisses for the time being and they had gone back to their somewhat casual sex relationship. Which had never been all too casual from the get go if Jaebum were honest, but Youngjae had nothing to compare it to, so he guessed that he was safe for now. And to keep up with their barebacking they had agreed to stay exclusive for a period of time that was not defined in any way. And as long as he didn’t have to fight the mental images of any other man touching Youngjae inappropriately, Jaebum was fine with it. 

“You know you can’t just abandon me if they don’t let me in, right?” Youngjae asked, gasping a little from the abundance of steps. “What?” Jaebum turned his head and witnessed him frown, but maybe it was just exhaustion. “I’m underage, hyung!” He complained.

Jaebum tended to forget that. Admittedly, in theory he was too young to be in a bar, but that hadn’t stopped him before and unless he was completely mistaken, that’s where they had basically met. “It’ll be fine.” He grumbled and seriously hoped so, because if Jackson wanted to go inside and Youngjae wasn’t allowed… Jaebum really didn’t want to have to make that hard decision again.

He leaned against the frame when he rang the doorbell insistently, giving Youngjae a quick, subtle one-over. Yes, he’d done that when he picked him up, but panting Youngjae was a whole other thing with a bit of healthy color on his cheeks. Mildly Jaebum wondered for how long he would have to entertain Jackson to fulfill his friendship-duties before he could snatch Youngjae back to his place and ravish him.

He could hear noises inside the apartment, but Jackson took his sweet time to answer. Jaebum rang a few more times, ear against the door and listened to what he figured was yelling? Something cracked to the floor. With a frown he raised his hand and thrummed his knuckles against the veneer wood. He watched Youngjae raise his brows.

Jackson  _was_ a little clumsy, so he might as well have knocked over a chair on his way to the door, but why did he take that long in the first place? Jaebum checked the time. They were barely even 20 minutes late, that wasn’t a reason to sulk. He rang the doorbell a few more times and knocked again for good measure.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity he heard heavy steps behind the door. Jaebum took a step back, ready to scold when the door swung open. But it wasn’t Jackson and the words got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t so much the naked torso that revealed a well-defined six-pack or the neatly slicked back hair or the pair of fitting black shorts or even the finely-tuned arched brow that greeted him that had Jaebum speechless and his ears warm up.

It was more the fact that Jaebum has had drunk sex on this guy’s bed only a few weeks prior and messed up his sheets. He hadn’t really been bothered by that. Jackson never invited them when his roommate was home and Jaebum has only met him twice or so and that was briefly. It was very apparent that he didn’t like Jackson’s friends… Or Jackson for that matter if the billions of frustrated stories Jackson told were anything to go by.

So Jaebum really wasn’t mentally prepared to face him. Especially because he had that expression of judgmental boredom on his face that Jaebum couldn’t stand.

“Yes?” Namjoon’s deep voice broke through the uncomfortable silence. Jaebum averted his eyes and found Youngjae looking at him innocently curious. “Uh, is Jackson there?” He asked casually. “Yes.” Namjoon answered with no attitude to elaborate. Jaebum straightened up. ‘Don’t be a pussy’ He told himself internally.

“Well, can you tell him to get his ass out here? We’re having plans.” He asked, pretending not to notice how Namjoon’s eyes bore into his head. Did he know? Namjoon crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Nope.” Jaebum frowned. “Jackson’s ass is busy.” Namjoon told him lightheartedly, glancing at Youngjae for a bit, then back at him. Jaebum shuddered. Was he? Did he? Was that supposed to sound like that? Or was he making it up?

“We… planned to go out.” He said carefully, testing the waters. Namjoon didn’t show any signs of remorse when he answered. “Well, change of plans. Jackson can’t go out.”

“Joon-ah!” Jaebum heard a frustrated yell from within the apartment. “Hurry up!” Jaebum could have lived his life fine without hearing Jackson’s voice sounding needy like that.

“Your friend wants you to go out with him!” Namjoon shouted over his shoulder. It was quiet for a moment, before Jackson screeched. “Tell them to go without me!”

Namjoon turned back to them. “Jackson wants me to tell you to go without him.” He repeated pointless. “He can’t go out today.” Jaebum stared and Namjoon stared back. Were they fucking? Why? Suddenly? They lived together for over a year. Were they doing it all along? Jackson would have told him about that wouldn’t he?

“Joon-ah!” Jackson’s voice cut through the tense silence and it sounded even worse than before. “If you’ll excuse me.” Namjoon stated politely. “I’ve got an ass to keep busy.” And just then, as he finished his sentence, the hard shell cracked and the corners of his lips flickered into a fond smile that he’d apparently tried desperately to suppress and it change _all_ of him. Startled Jaebum witnessed his eyes crease and two adorable dimples pop up on his cheeks and for a moment Jaebum thought he was cute, before he got himself under control again and straightened his face.

“Sorry about cancelling your plans.” He spoke after thoroughly clearing his throat. “Have a good night.” Then he turned and threw the door shut gently.

“What the hell.” Jaebum breathed out, staring dumbfounded at the locked entrance. Youngjae tore him out of his state of shock by giggling cutely. He turned to look at him with a frown. “What?” Youngjae shrugged but kept laughing. Jaebum shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He stated. “I don’t even want to think about it.” He took Youngjae by the shoulder and dragged his giggling butt back down the stairs.

Only when they stepped out into the chill evening air they stopped and Jaebum looked at him again, finally no longer chuckling. “So.” He said and wiggled his brows. “My place?”

Judging by how unwilling Youngjae had been to agree to the change of plans in the first place, Jaebum expected him to be delighted about the chance to ditch the bar and go straight back to screwing, so he was confused by the look he was given. Angry? Disdainful? Sad?? Youngjae sighed deeply before he shrugged. “Yeah… Sure.” He answered quietly and it wasn’t reluctant, but it wasn’t exactly thrilled either.

Jaebum wanted to question him, but something in his mind told him not to. He didn’t really want to open a can of worms that would end up eating his apple, so he just took the yes and they made their way back to the subway in silence.

“So, what are we learning today?” Jaebum asked playfully once he had Youngjae sitting on the corner of his bed where he really liked him to be the most. He moved in to stand between his knees, smoothing his palms up his thigh and down his arm. He tried to shake off the strange tension, but Youngjae’s eyes were still so blank. As if he locked him out and that just wasn’t a good fit with him. After he’d learned Youngjae to be so open, cheerful and honest.

“Dunno.” He muttered. Jaebum had really grown to like Youngjae’s enthusiasm. It hadn’t taken him many tries to perfect his blowjob skills and he’d been absolutely delighted to find out that Jaebum could make him orgasm just by fingering him. Multiple times. And even when he’d “just” jerked Jaebum off, the intense concentration and eagerness with which he held and stroked him had been an experience of its own.

Something Jaebum himself still really wanted was to tie him up and tease him, maybe edge him a bit, but he didn’t want to scare him so he hadn’t dared to suggest it yet. However, he had the fine, subtle notion that Youngjae wouldn’t hate it. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said sucking him off was a turn-on and he had insisted adamantly to blow him first next time and he had. He’d laid down flat on his stomach between Jaebum’s legs and upped his deepthroating game and he’d rutted the sheets like a horny puppy while he shuddered and gagged around his cock. It’d taken Jaebum all but three strokes of his fist after he’d come down Youngjae’s throat to make him whine and shake through an intense orgasm in his arms.

So, yeah, Jaebum assumed that he had at least a little bit of a masochist streak. He didn’t want to say it outright, didn’t want Youngjae to be put-off, upset or even disgusted, so he stayed quiet. But he nudged.

“You know, Youngjae…” He said carefully, studying his face and caressing his limbs gently. “If there’s something… a little more extraordinary that you want to try out, you can tell me.” Youngjae blinked at him. “I’m open to a lot of things and if you’re curious about something…”

Youngjae met his gaze sternly, then shook his head. “Nothing?” Jaebum pouted. He shrugged. “Would you still be open to… let’s say… I handcuff and top you?” It was a sassy Youngjae-thing to say, but it sounded more exasperated than playful. And whatever response he expected, it seemed to be validated when Jaebum scrunched his nose. “Well, certainly not both. For your first time topping I do not wish to be tied up.” He gave back, snarky, but hoping that he made clear each option was somewhat available.

“You’d let me tie you up?” Youngjae asked and his honest surprise seemed to finally untense his shoulders and untangle his brows, leaving him a lot more approachable like the person Jaebum knew. “Well… at some point. I’d honestly prefer to be the one to cuff you first, so that you know what it’s like. But then, yeah.”

Youngjae seemed to be thinking. “And… you’d bottom for me?” He asked a little suspicious. “Of course.” Jaebum answered as casual as he could. He  _has_ had that little nagging voice in his head before that told him he should have made that possibility a little more obvious from the start. Even for popping Youngjae’s cherry there had been no real clearance on the subject, but the truth was, Jaebum was a top by default, not exclusive, but he wasn’t that ultimately experienced as a bottom. So it might’ve made him a little nervous. Which he found, he didn’t really need to reveal.

Youngjae still eyed him thoughtfully. “So?” Jaebum asked, gathering his confidence. “You wanna do it?” Youngjae didn’t respond. “Today?” Jaebum added questioningly. It took another few heartbeats before Youngjae finally sat up straight and seemed to find his old, demanding self.

“No.” He said. “No. Not… … today I just want…” He leaned forward. “I just want you to spoil me.” Jaebum’s mouth popped open. But he had no time to answer, because Youngjae’s arms slung around his neck and pulled him in and his legs closed around his hips and he crashed their lips together.

It wasn’t something Jaebum would have expected, but if he were honest… He could get behind that. He always liked being in control, but with Youngjae it was even more than that. There just wasn’t any reason not to indulge in his beauty, his perfect body and the small and big noises he made. Jaebum loved touching him, caressing and making him feel good and it was made even better by how responsive Youngjae always was to every little thing he did.

So yeah. If Youngjae wished to be pampered, he would deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think the last chapter will come as quick, especially since I got a busy week ahead.  
But, let's say it'll definitely be out before christmas. Promise :p
> 
> Also, I know nobody in the world cares about that lame ass ship anymore. But I love Joonie and when I can squeeze him in, I will.  
I was always going to have Jackson end up with his roommate, but... I never actually knew who he was going to be.  
He was going to to whoop Jackson's ass (Like, literally, you know?) for having had two strangers frick in his bed, but I couldn't make the scene work. I'm sorry, it ended up a little lame, but... enjoy the fantasy :3
> 
> Oh and... sorry for the porny cliffhanger :P (I'm not really sorry, I just want you to know that I am aware)


	6. Holy Cow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.  
I had plans for the smut part, but I didn't manage to write it. I wrote the rest and had to fill in the smut part.  
Now I did on short notice, but... I wrote it drunk. I'm drunk, no way around it.  
So if it's weird, I am sorry.  
I should reread it in the morning when I am sober, BUT then it will be christmas eve and I won't have time to do that.  
So, since I promised to post before christmans, you'll have to do with this.
> 
> Right now it's also 00:05 on the 24th, so... am I too late?

They kissed deeply, just so on the verge of romantic, but definitely with the exciting kind of routine. The one that isn’t boring or bland, but he kind that showed how well they knew each other. Each other’s mouth and liking and pace. Jaebum crowded in on Youngjae’s sitting figure automatically, hands around his waist and on top of his thigh.

Youngjae had meant it when he asked to be spoiled. Unlike his usual eagerness where he undressed himself and pulled Jaebum between the sheets impatiently, he now stayed quite still, just raised his arms to allow him to take off his shirt and then be guided backwards onto the mattress until he was lying comfortably.

Jaebum didn’t mind, took his time unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off his edible legs and taking even longer kissing his way back up, grazing the smooth skin with his lips and teeth.

They fell open gently when Jaebum was around the height of his knees, where he moved his lips to mouth to the inside, going further up hopefully agonizingly slow. Youngjae squirmed a little, the muscles in his pretty legs tensing and he made small grumbling noises that spread a grin on Jaebum’s busy lips. “Further.” He demanded, a slight pout in his voice. “Further?” Jaebum repeated, smiling a little. “Further here?” And he propped Youngjae’s leg up by the back of his knee and licked along the back of his thigh. He sighed in response, but still told him “Further up!”.

Jaebum didn’t listen immediately. “Your legs should be properly appreciated.” He explained between working the skin with his lips and tongue. “They’re so beautiful.” He wasn’t sure if Youngjae choked on his spit or snorted, but he didn’t pay it much mind. Until he almost reached the top, grazing his teeth against the inside of his thigh and now he was definitely gasping and he was already almost fully hard. “You complain, but you like it.” He noticed, attempting to copy the pouting note to his voice. Youngjae grunted in response, but it was cut off when Jaebum nonchalantly pressed his face between his legs, his lips right beneath his balls.

He should eat Youngjae out more often he thought, listening to little whimpers from just tracing his tongue between his cheeks. Without detaching he scooted down to settle on his stomach between his legs, wrapping his arms around his thighs to hold them up and apart, pressing against his hole. Youngjae’s bottom shifted and pushed against him needy enough to have Jaebum’s cock twitch inside his pants and he regretted not having undressed yet.

He slicked up the entrance thoroughly, dragging his lips against the muscle and nudging the tip of his tongue just barely inside. Youngjae kept gasping rough breaths, but they were pitifully soundless. Jaebum wondered if he held back or if it just wasn’t enough to make him noisier, so he pushed his tongue through to lick into his body, nose and cheeks pressing tightly into his skin. His thighs tensed and loosened against him as constantly as breathless sounds escaped his throat.

Jaebum had a lot of patience with things like this if he wanted to. He pulled his tongue back to instead press it flat against the twitching entrance, allowing his body to salivate disproportionally. He didn’t care that spit ran down from his mouth, following the path of Youngjae’s rim and eventually wetting the sheets. He nudged every corner of the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue until it grew tired and he just pressed the length of it flat against the rim with the help of his jaw.

“Fuck, Hyung...” Youngjae cursed above him, wonderfully strained. Jaebum kissed up the side, feeling his hard length twitch against his cheek as he came up and took one hand off the mattress to bring it between his legs. “In a bit.” He answered eventually, even though he was obviously aware that’s not what Youngjae meant as he nibbled on his hipbones and nudged his middle finger against Youngjae’s spit-clicked hole.

He could feel it flutter beneath the pad of his finger, contract and tense while his lips continuously traveled upwards, past the belly-button where he stopped shortly to dip his tongue inside to the move on to trace the shape of his ribs with his tongue. Youngjae did make cute sounds, a bit on the annoyed side, but aroused enough to have him keep going, pushing his finger inside the waiting entrance effortlessly and eventually he looked up.

Youngjae’s eyes were hooded staring down at him, lips parted in invitation and delight. He monitored his face as he pushed his second finger inside along, watching his brows draw tight and his lips press together before they popped apart again in a gasp. “Spoiled brat.” He muttered endeared and while he pressed his two fingers inside to the end he dropped his head back down to catch a waiting nipple between his lips.

Youngjae said something like ‘Akh...’ and his chest rose up against him, his tight entrance tensing around his teasing fingers before he relaxed back into the sheets.

It’s not like Jaebum ever neglected Youngjae’s sensitive nipples, but he probably never gave them the attention they truly deserved, judging by how Youngjae twisted and whimpered underneath him once he truly began.

He circled his tongue around one, caressing the soft skin around the hardening bud and while he did so, he pulled his fingers back and then pushed them inside once more, creating friction against his hole due to the lack of sufficient lube that had Youngjae emit soft ‘Ah’s and ‘Uhm’s that sounded both, just adorable and perfectly arousing.

He nudged the stiffened nipple with the tired tip of his tongue before enveloping it wholly with his mouth, sucking and pressing his teeth together to catch it tightly between his lips. Finally Youngjae’s hands flew up and they buried in his hair quite desperately while his body shifted beneath him, mostly his hips rising off the mattress to press against him, finding a barely sufficient amount of friction against Jaebum’s way too clothed skin.

It wasn’t the perfect or most comfortable position Jaebum could have been in, his arms straining from the effort to keep good leverage to finger Youngjae’s greedy hole, but he couldn’t see himself stopping anytime soon, not with the way Youngjae whimpered and pushed against him, his nails dug into his scalp keeping him tight against his chest. It was effort enough to plop off to shower the other nipple with the same affection, a little more heated and a little more rough probably, but Youngjae kept whining encouragingly, legs eventually wrapping around him, to both, keep him tight and rubs his hard cock against any body part he could reach.

Jaebum sucked and grazed his front teeth over Youngjae’s nipple, all while he not just thrust, but bent his fingers inside him to reach his most sensitive sopts and have him finally cry out in pleasure. He felt him shudder along with it, listened to his beautiful sounds, all lost in pleasure as his fingertips brushed his prostate.

And then he went full on pushing it, rubbing his teasing fingers against the sensitive nerves, forcing his worn-out tongue to keep nudging and teasing the bud he’s kept locked tightly in the wet cave of his mouth, probably smearing spit all over Youngjae’s skin, not that either of them cared.

Youngjae whined and moaned prettily, thighs tightening and loosening in an arrhythmic pattern while Jaebum kept nudging and teasing his prostate.

It was easy. He felt it, heard it, in Youngjae’s body and voice, could tell the oncomig orgasm so precisely, he pulled away from his chest and his fingers free from his insides not one second too late… - or early.

Youngjae whined pathetically, body writhing in the sheets, nails scratching up his scalp and hips kicking fruitlessly.

It was beautiful beyond description and Jaebum felt only slightly bad. He lifted his head, watched and waited for him to come down his almost-high. It took a moment, but when Youngjae’s eyes finally cracked open and their gazes met…  He scoffed. One hand detangled from his hair and slapped him right across the back of his head.

“Fuck you.” he muttered, a bit strained and a bit exhausted. “Sorry.” Jaebum said and he meant it, even though he couldn’t suppress the grin. “I wanted to tease you so bad. “ He admitted and studied the upset expression. He rubs his freed hand against the back of Youngjae’s thigh. “You wanna come?” He meant it, but Youngjae didn’t answer right away. He was breathing heavily and very tiny, barely noticeable shudder shook his body from time to time.

“If I say ‘no’...” he said eventually. Slowly, quietly. “Will it be… better?” Jaebum hadn’t really expected him to catch on so quickly. First he nodded, then he spoke. “I can’t promise better, but… probably… more intense?” He said softly, looking down at the disheveled beauty. “With you it’s hard to tell though, you’re so sensitive already.” He knew it wasn’t fair but he couldn’t not lean down and brush his lips over Youngjae’s collarbones, kissing them gently and stroking his hands over his skin.

“Yeah… okay...” Youngjae whispered, head stretching back for Jaebum’s access to his neck which he immediately took advantage of.

“I trust you.” It were wonderful words to hear, but something about them wasn’t just right. Youngjae looked at him intensely once he lifted his head up. “This once I want to trust you fully.” He said. A little cryptic. Something that had goosebumps run down Jaebum’s back. But honest.

He pressed their lips together without further words, dug his tongue between Youngjae’ parting teeth to invite his for a play, dragging his hands up his body, along the sides and counting the ribs and eventually over the sensitive-teased nipple. Youngjae whined into his mouth when he did and Jaebum’s cock was throbbing so damn painfully in his pants.

He shoved one hand down and while he kissed alone Youngjae’s jaw and back to his neck, latching onto the soft skin and bruising it with his bites, he dragged his palm over Youngjae’s twitching erection, listening to a rumbled moan that he could feel in his chest. He pressed his cock down against his own belly, roughing the ball of his hand all down the length to the base and back up.

Youngjae gasped, but it was only the beginning. Jaebum rubbed him carefully, up and down, circling the head, not too much pressure due to the dryness of it all, but enough to have Youngjae moan and his muscles tense. He sucked hickey into his throat and side of his neck and shoulders, wherever his mouth could reach, circle his thumb over the head of Youngjae’s erection to collect the precum that leaked from it and spread it down the length. He curled his fingers around him and dragged them down once, then continued to rub him with the palm of his hand, caging him in between it and his own stomach, flexing underneath.

“Fuck.” Youngjae muttered, his nails digging into Jaebum’s shoulder, the textile of his shirt too rough against his skin, but he couldn’t bare to care.

It didn’t take too long if he were honest, but he was also glad, because he was hurting behind the fly of his jeans, every little piece of Youngjae intoxicating beyond words. He whimpered and cursed, pushed his hips up against him and it took Jaebum a lot of strength to remove his hand from its ministrations before it was too late.

Youngjae complained, loudly, when the tension in his body collapsed, his feet kicking out in frustration and he shook quietly.

It was almost too much, not just for him, but for Jaebum himself, who finally sat up to shuffle out of his clothes, desperately and without much coordination. “Fuck this.” He muttered when he finally threw his pants off the bed, fumbling for the lube in his desk drawer.

Youngjae looked up at him in a daze as he watched him groan and shake when he slicked himself up, his angry cock protesting the insufficient touch just after being freed from the constraints of his fly.

  
“I won’t last.” Youngjae told him weakly, his legs spreading apart wide in invitation, having Jaebum come almost on the spot. “Me neither.” He snorted, hardly coherent, guiding himself to the expecting entrance.

Youngjae moaned loudly when he pushed inside and nothing would ever prepare him for that; the filthy noise or the incomprehensible tightness. Youngjae’s soft body melted perfectly into place, it’s stern softness just right to bend into shape and allow him the perfect angle to shape a thrust forward to bury himself inside the heavenly heat.

Youngjae answered with a loud whine, somewhere between relief and torture and even though Jaebum had been the one doing the teasing by his own choice he could feel it too. Desperately he rutted forward, not expecting nor receiving any sign of discomfort, so far gone were they both, too needy for any kind of relief.

Youngjae threw his head back, his hips pliant and bouncy when Jaebum thrust into him, the friction pure bliss for his tortured endurance, Youngjae’s twisting insides never once failing to catapult him straight into heaven, hot and tight, encasing him perfectly.

His hips moved on their own and Jaebum would have leaned down to kiss and lick Youngjae’s lips if he’d had enough coherent mind to do so, but he all he could think about was pounding into that perfect, warm, soft body and listen to the desperate moaning, even though he was sure some of it was his own.

He rocked his hips relentlessly, in the same way he always did, had the experience to do, but Youngjae still never failed to amaze him.

He didn’t last. Neither of them and it could be embarrassing, but what was the point if they were both satisfied in the end. Jaebum fucked into him as steadily as he could, even though his hips staggered and sweat dripped down his face. He met Youngjae’s bottom his harsh snaps, audible every now and then over Youngjae’s frequent cries and the pleasure built up in the pit of his stomach frighteningly quickly.

He came hard, suddenly even, though he saw it coming far ahead, groaning under his breath and snapping his hips, pleasure rippling through his body and muscles tensing. He thrust forward quickly while it washed over him, kept going even as he emptied himself in Youngjae’s depths, listened for his particular moans until he finally felt him tense around his cock, shudder in the sheets and he came onto his own stomach, just when he was completely spent and his motions ceased.

It didn’t really matter  _what_ they did. It never ceased to be amazing.

Jaebum gently smoothed his palm over Youngjae’s soft skin. He couldn’t get enough of it, in this state of mind specifically. Sleepy, hazy and perfectly content. Surrounded by warmth and comfort, tired and satisfied.

Except apparently, he was supposed to have enough, because Youngjae, with a tired groan rolled away from under him and swung his feet down the bed. “Where’re you going?” Jaebum mumbled as his hand fell flat onto the bed after Youngjae’d scooted out from underneath. He honestly expected something like “Bathroom” in return, but Youngjae ducked down to retrieve his pants from the floor.

“I’m leaving.” He answered absently. Jaebum stared at the back of his head. What? “Why?” He asked, giving his voice what he hoped was a neutral sound. To his surprise and confusion, Youngjae simply sighed and continued putting his clothes on carefully. After he’d pulled his hoodie back over his head, oversized and fluffy enough it made him look like an overgrown toddler, he finally turned around. Jaebum blinked up at him from his place in the blankets.

“Thank you, Hyung.” Youngjae said quietly. “For everything.” Jaebum scrambled into a sitting position. Why did that sound like a Goodbye? He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t really know what. Youngjae had every right to say ‘Bye’ and leave, but Jaebum wished he didn’t. Youngjae’s gentle smile made him uneasy as they looked at each other for a while and eventually it bubbled out of him without his conscious effort. “You can stay.” Jaebum cringed a little and pressed his lips together. Youngjae looked like he had a toothache.

“No, I can’t.” He answered, voice so quiet and soft, if the situation was different it could have lulled Jaebum to sleep. “Why?” He demanded childishly and pouted. This wasn’t right and he hated it. “Really Hyung?” Youngjae asked, softness evaporating into irritation. Jaebum wanted to shoot back in the same tone, but he bit it down. The last thing he wanted was to argue or anger Youngjae.

So he settled for a careful. “I don’t… know…?” He martyred his brain for the reason but came up empty. Had Youngjae mentioned something? Did he have to go somewhere? Was he upset or discontent with something about Jaebum?

“You know, you’re kind of an ass!” Youngjae eventually said, brows knitting. Jaebum’s mouth popped open in surprise. He had heard those words a lot in his life, sure, but it wasn’t usually Youngjae’s pretty voice who said it. And if he did, he said it playful or teasing, not… serious. And Jaebum noticed that he hated it. A while ago he would have been fine with that, but now it just… made him sad.

“You’re not being fair Hyung, really.” Youngjae complained, stomping the ground like a child. Jaebum stared at him in confusion, mouth hanging open and something awful twisting in his gut. “Stop pretending like you don’t know what you’re doing!” He kept getting scolded and sunk in on himself a notch. “Nobody can be that stupid.” Youngjae took a shaky breath. “You’re just being ignorant and it’s just… I _tried_ being… I don’t…”

Jaebum wished he could be certain what Youngjae was talking about. He wished even more Youngjae took his clothes off again and climbed back into bed. Or he could leave that hoodie on, Jaebum wouldn’t mind. He stayed quiet, locked up in his mind for too long, so Youngjae’s stance faltered and his shoulders sank.

“Okay. Don’t answer then. Just forget it.” He sighed. “Let’s just… tick this off and… and part ways here, please.” Jaebum, stunned into silence mouthed the word ‘part’. He wasn’t sure if he understood it right. Was Youngjae suggesting they stop fucking? Why? “We’re… but we’re gonna see each other again…?” He blabbered out quite pathetically.

Youngjae averted his eyes. “I’d rather not.” He said quietly. “Even if it is as… “friends”… Like with Bam and all… I’d rather not.”

Jaebum gasped. “But… Why? I… What’s… I thought everything was clear between us, I mean…?” He heard himself stutter as if in third person and it felt terrible. He never lost his confidence like that. They had an agreement! If Youngjae canceled it for no reason, out of nowhere too he deserved an explanation! Was there someone else? Was Youngjae getting bored? Did he think he’s collected enough experience now and wants to wait to have sex with someone he actually liked? Like he said he would have wanted in the first place? Romance and dating and all the things Jaebum couldn’t give? Or… wouldn’t.

Youngjae shook his head with a sad face. “You’re making it yourself too easy, Hyung. That’s not fair on everyone else.” Then he abruptly turned away. “Goodbye Hyung.” He said and he was too quick and Jaebum was too slow and he just stormed out as if a pack of wolves was after him and  _boom_ . He was gone.

The more minutes passed the more Jaebum convinced himself that he’d misunderstood everything. That maybe his mind has been playing tricks or he’d interpreted everything Youngjae said falsely because of anxiety and post-orgasmic haze. That’s what he told himself when he curled in on himself in his empty bed and sleep wouldn’t come. He would just wait the respectable amount of time and then he would text Youngjae like they normally did.

The night was restless and when he finally pulled his groggy ass out of bed late next morning, his carefully raised mind construct shattered on the ground.

There was no way he could have misunderstood Youngjae telling him that he’d rather not see him again. Not, not to sleep with him again. To  _see_ him again. Subconsciously Jaebum knew he fucked up. Majorly. But he still didn’t want to accept it. Because logically he didn’t know what he’s done. When Youngjae changed.

Was it because they had a sex-date, then had to change it for Jackson’s sake and then changed it back?  _Jackson!_ Jaebum scrambled his phone from his last-night jeans to check in on him. But while he did, he remembered that Youngjae had acted strange before. Long before that when Jaebum had kissed him Goodbye.

He found a whole bunch of new messages when he unlocked his phone, but even though his heart sped up for a moment, he saw that they were all from Jackson, except the one from Jinyoung telling him that he would be bringing breakfast when he came home.

“Hyung you wouldn’t believe it!” Jaebum read when he opened Jackson’s chat window. “Oh my god, Hyung. Hyung Hyung Hyung.” There was a bit of gibberish. He read some “Joonie” and some “Amazing.” But one text caught his attention. “I’ve got a boyfriend now too, Hyung!” And right underneath. “Now we’re all dating!”

Jaebum dropped his phone onto the kitchen table and buried his face in his hands.

And that’s how Jinyoung found him when he returned home, skipping through the hallway and bursting into the kitchen. He slammed his palms down onto the table so close and loud that Jaebum startled from his sulk and looked up at him with a flinch. Jinyoung’s face was determined. “Hyung.” He said loudly. “Mark and I are dating.”

The words barely processed in Jaebum’s head, so he just stared blankly up at Jinyoung’s expectant face. He frowned and took his hands back to pull himself a chair out and sit next to him. “And what’s bitten you?” He inquired. Jaebum sighed. Seeing Jinyoung that up close he looked honestly happy. He was glowing and there was a bit of pink dusting his cheeks, maybe from excitement, maybe from the cold air outside, maybe from running up the stairs, but whatever it was, it suited him.

“Congratulations.” Jaebum heard himself say and even though he meant it, it obviously came out completely wrong. “And you?” Jinyoung asked, pretending not to hear it. There were a lot of ways to phrase it, some to protect his pride, some to hide his true feelings, but what Jaebum ended up saying was. “I think Youngjae broke up with me I think.”

Jinyoung deserved to be credited that he now didn’t make snarky comments. “Oh no.” He said and it sounded so genuine that it had Jaebum on alert. “What happened?” He asked and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Just then Jaebum heard a sound behind him from the kitchen door and he turned around, finding himself faced with a handsome, lanky young man showing him an awkward, toothy grin.

He looked back at Jinyoung in disbelief, who seemed entirely unfazed, nodded and said. “Well, that’s Mark.” He turned his head. “Mark, this is my best friend Jaebum, who’s just been dumped by his Fuck buddy.” So much for not being snarky.

Jaebum pulled a face at him, but respected his parents enough to not invalidate their upbringing by forcing out a “Hi, nicet’meetu” in the general direction of the door.

“Hi. Nice to meet you too.” Mark answered a lot more politely with a funny accent that reminded him of Jackson’s except a little stronger. Jaebum had only caught a glimpse of him before, but he distantly remembered a shock of bleach blonde hair, now his hair was a shimmery dark brown.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked again, apparently uninterested in the fact that his _boyfriend_ stood in the door not knowing what to do with himself. Jaebum shrugged. “We had sex last night, nothing unusual there and then afterwards he just left, like, right after and then he said that I am an asshole and that he doesn’t want to see me again.” He had to take a deep breath after the words clattered out of his mouth without a pause.

Jinyoung drew up a disbelieving eyebrow. “Now that can’t be all…” He concluded. “What are you not telling me?” Jaebum shook his head firmly. “I swear, I don’t know what was wrong, he didn’t tell me!” “Okay then, what did  _you_ say to that?” Jinyoung wanted to know and eyed him when he stayed quiet and ducked his head. “You didn’t say anything did you?” Jaebum shook his head unenthusiastically. “What do I do now?” He asked hopefully. But to his demise Jinyoung just shrugged himself now. “I don’t know. Nothing? I mean… Find someone else to have sex with?” Jaebum’s face fell, but then there was a cough behind him.

“Maybe, uhm…” Mark said carefully after having their attention. “You should talk to him?” Silence. “You know, if you don’t want to lose him, you could maybe tell him that? About your feelings and that you don’t know what mistake you made.” … Invisible crickets were chirping in the silence that followed. “I mean that’s something people do when they have arguments. They talk about it.” Jinyoung’s face mirrored Jaebum’s confusion very well. “Normal people do.” Mark said. “Those who are not emotionally constipated.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked at each other. “Isn’t he just fantastic?” Jinyoung asked with glinting eyes that evoked the urge in Jaebum to throw up.

It wasn’t that easy and Jaebum noted mentally to let Mark know about it the next time he met him. Which he hoped wasn’t too soon, because he needed to accommodate to a Jinyoung that was  _in love_ very very slowly.

He texted Youngjae. Things like. “Hey, how are you?” and “What’s up?” and finally, after not receiving an answer to any of them he wrote “Can we talk?” They all went to ‘read’, but none triggered a reply.

Next weekend he was Jackson. Now that both of his best friends were legitimately dating, he was the odd one out. Not that he was actually in the mood to go out or anything, but still he found himself home alone on Friday night, binge-watching Netflix and eating very unhealthy amounts of snacks and sweets.

It had shown over the course of the week with how Jinyoung and Jackson giggled together during lunch, coffee breaks and even lessons, sharing secrets and dating-topics he couldn’t relate.

Which was honestly fine. Jaebum  _wasn’t_ Jackson. He wasn’t a person who desperately wanted a relationship and felt left out or lonely without one. It wasn’t the part about being in a dating relationship. It was just… Youngjae. So he let them be and buried himself in his thoughts.

He checked his phone like on autopilot and for no real reason and dropped a handful of crisps into his lap once he saw the notification on his screen. He blinked at the time. It was 1:30 AM and there, very clearly was a message from Youngjae. Sitting up and shoving the laptop aside he wiped the grease off his fingers to unlock his phone. 

It wasn’t one message. There were several, dating back to almost 30 minutes ago.

“Hyung.”  
“Hyung, fuck you you know that.”  
“I’m so angry at you.”  
“Stop texting me.”  
“Why aren’t you answering?”  
“I hate you.”

Despite the impeccable spelling and grammar Jaebum was safe to assume that Youngjae was drunk-texting. Which, if he were honest, he didn’t mind. The fact that Youngjae talked to him alone was enough to have his heart pound. Maybe not all was lost.

“Hyung I’m horny.”  
“I wanna have sex with you.”  
“Now.”  
“We can do the things you like.”  
“I miss you.”  
“My ass is sad without your cock in it.”  
“Pls let’s fuck.”

Jaebum swallowed hard reading the messages. Surprisingly enough it wasn’t the filth. One of these is not like the others, he thought. “I miss you.” Jaebum read aloud to himself, the words tasting sweet on his tongue. Did he mean it? Or was it also meant in a sexual way?

And what the hell was he going to answer? “Youngjae.” He typed down hastily. “R you drunk?” It didn’t take more than 10 seconds for him to write back. “Yup. y?” “Where r you?” Jaebum replied hastily. “Out?” This time it took a little longer, but maybe he was just so nervous it only felt like it. “Yah. W Gyeomie, y??” He sighed. “Just making sure you’re safe.” It went to seen directly and truthfully he added. “If you’re that horny, some creep might snatch you up.”

“Awww, you’re worried.” Plopped up a little belated. Then “Hyung, YOU’RE a creep. Come snatch me up.” He could’ve told Youngjae to go home and sleep off the booze. He could’ve told him to stick close to his friend. He could’ve kept flirting to see where it went. But he didn’t. He wrote. “Sure. Where you at?”

Jaebum didn’t bother to change, left the house in his ratty sweats and chocolate-stained shirt to climb on his bike and make his way to the bar Youngjae was getting shit-faced at.

Luckily he didn’t need to go inside, unsure if they’d even let his ugly couch-potato-ass in. He drove up to halt beside a curb, finding Youngjae’s wasted form slumped against the wall beside the door, barely able to stand straight.

Though, when he heard Jaebum approach and looked up, he made a funny little jump. “Hyung!” He yelled and bounced over to him to fling himself into his arms. Jaebum just so managed to hold him and not fall over backwards, but locking his arms around Youngjae’s body felt so right, he couldn’t be bothered.

“You came, you dumb asshole.” Youngjae muttered and now Jaebum could hear that he was definitely slurring his words. Very rude words. “Yah, brat.” He scolded, but Youngjae ignored him. “Tonight you can do anything to me.” He mumbled somewhere near Jaebum’s ear and took a shaky breath. “I want you so bad…”

Jaebum shuddered, just a little, but cleared his throat and detached Youngjae’s clingy hands. First things first. “Where’s Yugyeom?” He asked, glancing around. Youngjae frowned. “Home… Why?” Jaebum just nodded and they left it slide.

“It’s not far, you think you can hold on?” Youngjae’s nod was very enthusiastic, so much so that Jaebum swore to himself to drive very slowly.

It worked, somehow. Jaebum knew, and he tried not to think too much about it, that it would be nicer and more respectful of him to bring Youngjae home. He shouldn’t take a drunk child to his bed. But he couldn’t really be held responsible considering how desperately he’d wanted to talk to Youngjae or… to be honest, just have him around again.

So he dragged his drunk ass up the stairs to his apartment, Youngjae seemingly having lost all energy during the short ride, dragging his feet over the ground and even literally walking with his eyes closed. Jaebum was quite relieved when he finally could drop his load onto his bed where he stayed motionless flat on his back. He honestly thought Youngjae had simply fallen asleep, considering how hard it was to undress him since he didn’t move a muscle. But when he leaned over him to remove the sweatshirt, he heard him mutter a quiet “Hyung…”

“Yes, Youngjae-ah.” He answered, stripping him down to the underwear. “Less’ do th’ naughty st’ff…” Youngjae mumbled but didn’t even manage to open his eyes. Because he couldn’t see it, Jaebum didn’t bother to hide his amused grin. “Of course.” He said casually, rolling him under the blanket and leaving to switch off the lights. “Hyuuung.” Youngjae complained, shifting and twisting in the sheets. “Okay.” Jaebum chuckled and climbed in with him in the dark. “Alright.” He found Youngjae’s body and wrapped him up in his arms, listening to him hum in content.

This was it, he thought. This was  _it_ . Youngjae’s form melted in to him when Jaebum wiped stray hairs from his face and caressed his arm, his chest, his waist. “Kinky.” He muttered sleepy, completely and entirely limp. Jaebum couldn’t help but kiss him, found his mouth pliant and the sharp taste of liquor on his tongue. Youngjae’s skin was so warm under his palms, so soft and pretty with tender flesh underneath, he didn’t feel like stopping to touch him, soaking in the happy sounds he made in return. At least he hoped they were happy.

“’s good, yeah?” He asked, sighing when their lips parted. Jaebum couldn’t suppress the giggle, Youngjae was too cute. He hid his face in the crook of his neck. “It’s fine.” He murmured back. “You’re doing great.”

From then on it was probably a minute until Youngjae was fast asleep, while Jaebum kissed his cheeks and caressed his skin. And once he had a sleeping beauty in his arms and felt warm and comfortable he couldn’t be bothered to get up again to wash up or brush his teeth, so he just stayed where he was and allowed himself to finally drift off to sleep, promising himself that he wouldn’t let Youngjae slip away again.

When Jaebum woke up he was feeling sweaty and suffocated. He groaned but realized soon that the cause of it was Youngjae’s hot body tightly molded against him. He was still completely out of it, so even when Jaebum fought free and got out of bed to finally take a shower, he didn’t stir. And even after he was done, rummaged through his drawers for fresh clothes and sat on the bed to put on socks he was still dead asleep and didn’t wake.

So Jaebum decided to prepare breakfast, making coffee and throwing a mushy brown banana in the blender with some milk for a tasty sweet shake all free of artificial sugar. Some of it must have been too loud. Not that it was definitely the noises that woke his sleeping alcohol-corpse, but it certainly played a part in Jaebum not hearing the door or the water in the bathroom.

Hence he startled with a yelp when he turned around at some point and found a ghostly pale figure standing in the doorway. “Jesus.” He grabbed his heart and placed the plate he was holding on the table.

Youngjae had terrible shadows under his eyes, hair standing up in all directions, but Jaebum somehow thought it was cute. “Morning.” He finally said when his racing pulse slowed down a bit. “Breakfast?”

He looked up due to the lack of answer and found Youngjae shaking his head. He opened his mouth, expression thoughtful, contemplating before he said. “My toothbrush’s still in your bathroom.” Jaebum stared at him in confusion. What?

Youngjae shook his head again, this time in a way as if to shake off a trail of thoughts. “We, uhm…” He spoke carefully. “We didn’t, right?” He blinked. “Last night?” Jaebum stepped around the table to get closer to him. So they were doing this? No pretense of normalcy, not even for a lovingly prepared breakfast? If they were going to talk serious now, he’d need to be within reach, just in case Youngjae attempted to bolt.

“No.” he answered calmly. Youngjae looked like he was about to retreat a step, but eventually didn’t. “Thanks.” He muttered to which Jaebum stayed quiet. There wasn’t really an answer to ‘Thank you for not taking advantage of me while I was wasted’. Youngjae dropped his gaze. “I really meant it, you know?” He said in a low voice. “When I said I don’t want to see you again, I meant it but…” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry I came onto you drunk, it was stupid, I just really missed you and… Sorry. I meant it.”

There were a lot of things Jaebum wanted to say. ‘I missed you, too’ and ‘I’m glad you texted me’ and also ‘You missed me?!?’ but instead he went for “Then why did you say it?!”. Clever move.

Youngjae glanced up and his eyes darkened. “Oh come on, Hyung!” He bit back, louder and steadier than before. “Do you even know what this feels like?! Do you know how hard it is?” Jaebum’s mouth popped open. No. What? Why did he always have to feel like having no idea what Youngjae was talking about? Why was all of this so confusing? He must have looked as helpless as he felt, because Youngjae’s posture deflated back to normal.

“Look, Hyung.” He said pleading. “You might be thinking you’ve done nothing wrong, but you can’t withdraw yourself from the responsibility that easily. You know…” It was obvious he was preparing for a rant, but Jaebum didn’t feel like stopping him. “At first I was really sorry. I felt bad because I thought it was _my_ fault I broke my promise. I didn’t want to burden you with that, but then I thought. _Bullshit_. It’s not my fault. _You’re_ making it yourself too easy and that’s an asshole-move. If you say things, you should follow them with your actions, but you don’t. Your words are hollow and misleading and…”

He’d spoken so quickly and enthusiastic he had to take a break to stock up on oxygen. It all tangled in Jaebum’s head. Some of the words poked at him, he had the hunch that it was important but he didn’t know which ones.

“I am seventeen, Hyung!” Were they changing the topic? “I’ve never dated anyone. I’ve never slept with anyone, what did you expect?! When you are like that? I don’t even want to know how many hearts you’ve broken like this, but… you’re not even _trying_. You have to be aware of what you’re doing, of how you’re behaving. You can’t just do that. Make them give a promise, _before_ everything, _before_ even _any_thing happened. How was I supposed to know? I had no idea what I was getting into, what could I even possibly promise at that point when you’re not even _trying_ to keep people from falling in love with you!”

Youngjae’s face was flushed a healthy pink, wiping away the hangover-pale complexion. It was cute and distracted Jaebum. “What do you mean?” He stammered. “Why should I be trying to do that… And what promise… I…?” He flopped his shoulders helplessly. Youngjae eyed him in disbelief. “I… didn’t know what I was getting myself into… either…” Jaebum confessed and noticed that it seemed to be describing the situation pretty spot-on. He just had no idea.

“Are you saying you don’t remember?” Youngjae wanted to know, voice raised alarmingly. Jaebum stared. “What?” Youngjae stared back. “Uh… You… Remember how you had me swear I wouldn’t fall in love with you?!” His tone went up a note or two. Vaguely, slowly, the memory untangled from the ball of wool in his brain. Dumbly he nodded. He probably did that. But what was the point? Why did it matter now after all this time?

Youngjae made a huff so frustrated, it told him very clearly that it definitely mattered. “Well, obviously I did.” It took Jaebum a couple of seconds to register what he meant. With an embarrassing delay his heart missed a beat and he sucked in a hasty breath. It wasn’t the first time. He’s heard many confessions in his life before and usually they were followed by a heavy feeling in his chest, a sort of exhaustion, pain or embarrassment.

But not this time. He felt light, a bit as if he were floating, Youngjae shone a little brighter in his eyes.

“R…really?” He felt like covered in cotton and couldn’t really bother with the fact that he stuttered.

Youngjae’s shoulders sagged a bit. “Yeah… that’s also a thing. You know… I mean, I was aware you probably knew anyways, but still… I was kind of angry at myself for running away without having at least said it. So uhm… that played a part I guess.” Wait, Youngjae thought he knew?? Jaebum had had no idea. Or did he?

“So. Hyung. I don’t know what you’ll make of it in the future. I don’t know if it means something to you or if you get those daily, but…” He took a deep breath.

“I love you.”

Jaebum wasn’t really prepared for it. The thing is, usually words like that didn’t hit him that hard,  s o he couldn’t have been prepared for what it caused in his heart hearing Youngjae say it so confidently. It was intense but it wasn’t a bad feeling. It was good. It was really good. 

There was silence in the room. Youngjae looked at him with obvious expectancy in his face, but Jaebum wasn’t really registering the fact that he was supposed to say something.

“You’re so nonchalant about everything.” Youngjae finally breached the quiet sadly. “I wish you would understand how painful this is.” He shook his head intensely. “I wish you weren’t so dense.” He took a deep breath, but his shoulders sagged.

“Well… Goodbye.”

Jaebum might be dense, but he understood  _that_ word. He reached out without thinking, grabbing on to Youngjae’s arm to hold him back from turning away fully.

“I...” He said. “That...” He tried. It wasn’t working. “Me...” He finally concluded. “… too.”

Youngjae blinked. “What?”

Jaebum stared at him, his mind spinning in lightning speed. He wasn’t sure. He was certain, certainly. But not exactly…

It was just then that he kind of realized what it meant. Just when Youngjae said it. The stinging feeling in his chest, the jealousy over people that didn’t exist but might, the desire… No, the  _need_ to have Youngjae in his direct vicinity whenever possible.

Maybe Jinyoung was a contributing factor with his newly discovered liking for romantic connections, maybe Jackson with his persevering need for a relationship. Maybe it was just Youngjae. Maybe just the fact that Youngjae was different from everyone else. Not because he really was, but because of the difference of what he meant to Jaebum and how he made him feel.

If it wasn’t that, what else? The thing that Jaebum had never chased because it had never been even somewhere near him. Because he never came into the situation in the first place? Because he never felt he needed it and never searched for it that he didn’t realize until now? How he’d known from the start that things with Youngjae were different from everything he knew but he’d been too preoccupied with what he felt comfortable with to understand what that difference actually was?

“I don’t treat people like that.” He gasped, realizing only just so that he didn’t make sense. Because he just so realized what Youngjae had been complaining about all along.

“Behaving like that.” Hr tried to explain. “In that way that would make you think… How… How you said I don’t...” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. “I’ve never treated anyone like you.” He finally managed to get out. “I’ve never felt about anyone like you.”

The silence that followed was just as suspenseful, but this time Jaebum was convinced that it wasn’t his turn to say something. Youngjae looked at him. Not happy, nor sad nor expectant or excited. He just looked.

“This isn’t your usual game?” He eventually asked, obviously skeptical. Jaebum shook his head quickly. He didn’t know exactly what to say. He was so far out of his comfort zone by now. “Don’t go.” He pressed out eventually and even though he sounded pathetic, he couldn’t bring himself to care in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae who’d not only seen sides of him nobody had but of whom he’s seen sides of hopefully nobody ever would.

Youngjae finally turned back towards him fully, even taking a step closer. “I have a crush on you.” He said suspiciously. Jaebum nodded. “I want to play the boyfriend game.” He kept speaking. Jaebum’s eyes grew wider but he nodded. Youngjae’s eyes focused on him, the over his shoulder, then back at him. “You made breakfast?” He asked. Confused, Jaebum nodded.

Youngjae pushed past him towards the table. “Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now realize how weird this fic truly is.  
I resolve the conflict in the last chapter, just how storytelling works, but…  
I‘ve also only introduced the conflict it in the last chapter so… it‘s kind of pointless.  
But still, with one rather long chapter this journey is finally over.
> 
> Merry Christmas honey-buns.


End file.
